Notre petit vampire (Nuestro pequeño vampiro)
by Ola-chan
Summary: Armin Arlet cumplirá su sueño de poder trabajar junto con su gran amor: Levi Rivaille. Pero en la fiesta de bienvenida se entera de que Levi esta casado, es la "madre" de un niño extraño y su esposo es un vampiro bipolar,además de ser un celopata acosador y amante del placer. ERERI/Mpreg/Eren es el vampiro/Humor
1. El primer amor de Armin tiene marido

**Este fanfic participa del evento de Fredo "la madre más fuerte de la humanidad" por el día de las madres**

 **Créditos a Mikraller, Ale y Fredo. Me ayudaron a escoger el nombre del hijo de Levi y el nombre de mi historia. No sé qué haría sin ustedes.**

 **LES DEDICO ESTE FIC CON MUCHO AMOR.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: ereri / AU/ romance / vampiros/ Eren celoso / mini Eren x Armin**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **Desde que se inició la nueva era después de la tercera guerra mundial, logramos sobrevivir gracias a una raza escondida hasta entonces. Y las leyes del mundo cambiaron.**

 **La nueva raza se alimenta de sangre, son veloces y fuertes pero su tiempo de vida es idéntica a la de un ser humano.**

 **Los conocimos como, vampiros.**

* * *

— _¡Voy a matarlos, matarlos! ¡Mi mamá...voy a matarlos! —un adolescente de pelo castaño y ojos brillantes como una linterna carmesí, luchaba por liberarse de las cadenas que tenía en las manos y el cuello sin darse cuenta que se estaba lastimando la piel._

— _Cálmate, estas a salvo —la capitana del equipo trató de hablar con él pero una fuerte patada se estrelló contra su estómago dejándola tendida en el suelo a causa del dolor._

— _¡Mataron a mi mamá! Mi mamá, mi mamá... —su garganta desgarrada no dejaba de soltar gruñidos amenazadores._

 _Mientras tanto los soldados trataban de calmarlo abalanzándose sobre su débil cuerpo, en otro cuarto tres pisos más arriba de aquel edifico, un hombre rubio tocaba insistentemente la puerta cerrada del capitán de la legión._

— _Levi, tienes que salir algún día —dijo— el funeral de Isabel y Farlan terminará esta tarde. Necesitamos que..._

— _Vete, ¡vete! —la gruesa y dolida voz de su amigo le causó un ligero estremecimiento._

 _Desde que se graduaron de la academia nunca lo había visto tan destrozado, estaba roto, la pérdida de su familia lo estaba estrangulando por dentro._

— _Bastante tenemos con Eren, Levi —volvió a hablar el rubio— su madre murió asesinada por la misma persona ¿lo sabias? Eren también se quedó sin familia._

 _Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro con profundas ojeras y rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño._

 _Levi no se detuvo a conversar con Erwin, caminó hacia las celdas del sótano donde el ojiverde no dejaba de chillar como un perro intentando liberarse del montón de soldados que trataban de contenerlo._

 _Los ojos completamente salvajes y el ceño fruncido de Eren le llamaron la atención del pelinegro, sus gritos llenos de odio y la invisible capa de empatía que estalló, en un sentimiento desconocido hasta entonces, dentro de su pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos por breves segundos._

 _Esa fue una noche que el ojiverde nunca olvidaría, ni aun cinco años después, cuando la enfermera del hospital le entregó a su hijo recién nacido envuelto en una manta afelpada y él lo cargo en brazos hasta la camilla donde Levi se recuperaba del parto._

 _Porque esa noche, la noche que se conocieron por primera vez, Levi le hizo una propuesta que cambio su vida para siempre._

— _Oi, mocoso —el ojiverde había dejado de patalear para ver al hombre que le hablaba. Iba a escupirle un insulto cuando vio un brillo de sufrimiento en sus ojos, un sufrimiento que ni la misma muerte describiría._

— _¿Qué quieres? —preguntó_

— _Estas solo, yo estoy solo —suspiró— quiero venderte mi sangre._

 _Los pocos soldados que quedaban abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, al igual que Eren quien se quedó mudo por la impresión._

* * *

 **En ese entonces. Para poder convivir en paz y salvar al mundo.**

 **Creamos un acuerdo donde ellos, los vampiros, lucharían por nosotros a cambio de conseguir esclavos de sangre humanos. Cuando la guerra acabó, algunos vampiros decidieron quedarse con sus esclavos, les concedían un deseo, pues la mayoría eran mágicos, y el humano escogido vendía su sangre y su vida para siempre.**

* * *

— _¡LEVI RIVAILLE ACKERMAN! ¡Que carajos crees que estás haciendo! —gritó la castaña a la que habían pateado anteriormente— ¡estás loco!_

 _No podía permitir que su amigo cometiera esa aberración._

— _Al parecer estamos solos —musitó Eren sin darle importancia a los gritos de la mujer— dime tu deseo, ya nada me importa ahora._

— _Yo deseo..._

 _Agarró al ojiverde por los hombros dejando que su corazón partido en pedazos se viera a través de sus ojos grises._

— _Yo deseo... —fue un simple abrazo, una sensación relajante que siguieron practicado cada día desde entonces— yo deseo una familia, Eren._

 _El ojiverde abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el tipo de contrato que le pedían. Aún era joven y lo que ese hombre de pelo negro quería iba más allá de convertirse en su esclavo, incluso era algo mal visto por ambas razas y repudiado por su propia familia._

 _Sin mencionar que ese capitán era un completo extraño, y ambos eran hombres…el contrato gastaría su energía. Pero, joder, él también merecía empezar una nueva vida._

 _Levi sintió un dolor en su cuello seguido por el toque de las lágrimas calientes del ojiverde que se mezclaron con la sangre espesa rodando por su piel._

— _Yo también —susurró Eren antes de hincarle los colmillos y devorarlo por completo._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **El primer amor de Armin tiene marido**

 _Cinco años despúes._

 _._

Por fin se había graduado de la academia. Ahora se habría un nuevo futuro brillante para él, con su inteligencia y aptitud académica podría llevar con orgullo el uniforme de la legión del FBI.

Podría ser un gran estratega en el campo de lo paranormal, un forense, un policía, quizá...incluso quizá podría ser como esa persona...

Armin tembló de emoción al recordar a "esa persona".

No había estudiado en vano todos esos años, una razón más fuerte lo dominaba. Esa razón surgió una noche lluviosa cuando él era un niño asustado y escondido debajo de la cama.

Un niño de siete años, solo e indefenso, eso es lo que la gente mala encontró en ese momento luego de matar a su abuelo.

Pronto se abrió la puerta y la gente mala que quería hacerle cosas malas se quedó paralizada por el miedo.

Esa persona salió de la nada y detuvo a los malos.

Esa persona lo trató con amabilidad y lo llevó a comer un helado de chocolate, luego lo dejó en un orfanato de confianza y le enviaba regalos cada navidad.

Esa persona le devolvió la vida.

…

— _Por favor no te vayas —el pequeño rubio sujetó la camisa de esa persona— quiero saber tu nombre._

— _Aparte de tener cara de niña tienes agallas pequeño_

— _Dime quien eres_

Esa persona le acarició la cabeza mirándolo de manera fría pero amable.

Esa persona fue su primer amor.

— _Soy del FBI, agente especial, mi nombre es..._

...

—¡Arlet! Que rayos haces con la cabeza en otra parte —gritó el capitán Keith al verlo soñando con los ojos abiertos— ¡hoy es un día importante! ¡Es el día de la graduación!

—¡Si señor! —gritó el rubio a todo pulmón

—¡Vista al frente novato!

Una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes graciosos se acercó al grupo de doce soldados que formaban una sola fila horizontal. La mujer fue mirándolos uno a uno y luego sacó un bloc de notas repartiendo a cada uno a una división distinta.

—Kirstein y Arlet se van para mi división —dijo al final— los otros cuatro vayan a medicina forense y los demás serán agentes oficiales.

Ella los condujo hasta un edifico de varios pisos, subieron al ascensor enrejado que los llevaría a una sección apartada donde varios escritorios personales se dividían en grupos.

—Soy Hanji Zoe, capitana del equipo especial —la castaña cerró la puerta al entrar junto a ellos— como ya saben, perdimos a uno agentes y necesitamos que sean reemplazados rápidamente —ella se sentó en un escritorio lleno de notas a color— Jean, tú trabajas con Ymir e Historia con el papeleo, y tu Armin. Felicidades, eres el nuevo compañero del agente Ackerman.

—El suele molestarse por todo, odia las bromas, odia las voces chillonas y odia la suciedad —completó una figura pequeña que parecía querer entrometerse en todo— soy Petra Ral, encantada de conocerte. ¿Sucede algo?

Armin estaba estático, en shock, en un letargo de emoción, a punto de abalanzarse de alegría sobre Hanji y besarle los pies.

Abrió la boca para gritar que era el humano más feliz de la tierra cuando de la nada apareció el soldado más fuerte de la misma tierra y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

Todos vestían el uniforme de la legión, todos ellos pertenecían a "casos especiales" y ahora Armin Arlet iba a trabajar a la par con "esa persona".

Iba a desmayarse por la emoción cuando Hanji le palmeó la mejilla sonriendo fuertemente.

—¡No se queden ahí! Petra, Ymir, Historia. Llamen a los chicos para que vayamos a festejar —le apretó las mejillas al rubio— ustedes van a conocerse mejor y también conocerán a los otros miembros de nuestro escuadrón.

Armin quería ir a tocar la mano de Levi y decirle lo mucho que admiraba todo su trabajo y demás, pero la castaña se los llevó a él y Jean fuera del salón.

El comandante Erwin, y Levi entraron en el apretado auto de la agencia junto con los demás. Armin se sentó junto al pelinegro sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca.

En cualquier momento iba a arrodillarse delante del pelinegro y pedirle que lo haga suyo de una vez por todas.

Realmente, la espera valió la pena.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

—¿Por qué le dieron de beber a Zoe? —gruñó el azabache luego de dos horas de conversación, presentaciones, bebidas y variados platillos que desaparecieron de la mesa.

Estaban en una especie de discoteca sin música molesta o luces. La mesa de centro y la castaña que reía a gritos sobre ella, más la canción de Lorde-Royals le otorgaba un ambiente tranquilo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Moblit— voy a reprenderla en casa.

—Tsch —el pelinegro cruzó las piernas sin dejar de mirar la hora

—Este..señor, yo… —la vocecita de Armin lo distrajo de todo el alboroto.

Jean y Petra cantaban canciones más allá bajo la atenta y maniática mirada de Auruo

—¿Quieres decirme algo? Habla

—Me siento muy feliz por ser su pareja —Petra dejó el micrófono riendo tontamente— ¡quiero decir! —el rubio se sonrojó— no soy su pareja, sino...su compañero de trabajo.

—Eres extraño —Levi tomó una copa vacía para examinar que estuviera libre de microbios. Luego se sirvió algo de vino.

—Hablando de parejas —Hanji se levantó— ¿a que bando perteneces lindura?

Era demasiado obvio a lo que se refería.

—Soy homosexual —confesó Armin— a mi m-me gustan los hombres, señorita Hanji.

—No te preocupes, Ymir e Historia son pareja —dijo la castaña— y Levi es...

—Cierra la boca —gruño el mayor tratando de darle un golpe cuando su teléfono móvil sonó con el tono de crazy in love.

El capitán ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, maldijo en voz baja y contestó.

— _Que quieres...es tarde...no...tiene prohibido comer esas cosas...tu tampoco...duérmete de una vez... ¿Qué!_

—¿No me digas que es "él"? —preguntó Hanji— porque no vino con nosotros.

Levi recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir siendo detenido por Armin.

—La fiesta no ha terminado señor

—¿Quién te crees? —dijo el pelinegro creando cierta tensión demoniaca a su alrededor—...oh

Y entonces lo reconoció.

Al niño que salvó esa noche.

Los dedos de Armin viajaron de la manga del mayor hasta su mano, entrelazándose con ella de manera fraternal.

—Le-vi —una voz desconocida y molesta sonó desde la entrada— creí que estabas "ocupado"

Era un personaje alto, de cabello castaño y lentes de sol. Iba vestido con unos jeans oscuros y zapatos negros. Su chaqueta mal puesta delataba una salida apresurada de casa.

—Y yo creí que no volverías a correr tan rápido —gruñó Levi sin soltar la mano de Armin— vete a casa, cuando llegue hablaremos.

—No

—Hola Eren —canturreó Petra rompiendo la tensión del momento— ¿viniste por el capitán?

—Sí, tenemos problemas en casa. Problemas urgentes.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Primero suelta a ese humano ¿quieres? —el ojiverde habló con odio— no tolero como te mira.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Eren apareció en medio de ambos separándolos definitivamente. Luego volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer detrás del mayor y abrazarlo por la espalda, lo superaba con quince centímetros, miró con odio al rubio y le gruñó bajito enseñándole los colmillos.

—Será mejor que los presentes Levi —aconsejó Erwin— de todas formas ya es parte de nuestra agencia.

—Arlet, él es Eren Jaeger. A veces nos ayuda con misiones especiales y otras veces solo nos sigue de lejos —sintió como el castaño recargaba su rostro en su hombro— tendrás que acostumbrarte a su actitud.

—Olvidas algo amor —le dijo Eren aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura

Los demás miraban divertidos la escena, no todos los días podían ver cómo le rompían las ilusiones a un chico inteligente como Armin.

—Es mi esposo —bufó el pelinegro— y es un vampiro de clase superior.

Eren escuchó eso con una sonrisa en los labios, entonces le quitó la bufanda blanca al azabache para descubrir una huella arqueada con forma de dientes que reposaba sobre la cremosa piel de su cuello.

La tela blanca se deshizo del nudo bien hecho quedando solo en las manos del ojiverde done se podía notar un anillo dorado parecido al que Levi tenía en la mano derecha.

Raras veces los vampiros ocupaban cargos en el FBI, pero este era un caso especial. Además de poseer una fuerza y velocidad sobre humanas, ellos podían regenerarse e incluso regenerar a otros.

Eso quedó demostrado cuando Eren lamió obscenamente el cuello del pelinegro, dejando rastros de su saliva n la herida que desapareció completamente.

Levi apretó la boca cerrando los ojos al verse humillado frente a sus compañeros de esa forma.

Cuando sintió la lengua de Eren alejándose y viajando hasta otra parte de su cara le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, tirándole las gafas de y unas orbes completamente rojas aparecieron en el lugar de las pupilas verdes de siempre.

—Carajo, ¡No te excites como un perro! —protestó el mayor limpiándose la mordedura.

—Quería proteger lo que es mío —se excusó el ojiverde buscando sus gafas— vamos a casa Levi, es tarde.

—No

—Por favor —rogó

—Dije no, mocoso de mierda

—Tengo hambre —Eren se tocó el estómago

—Deje la comida en el microondas, solo tenías que comerla y ya.

—Quiero otra cosa —rogó— ya sabes, tengo hambre.

—Espera hasta mañana, no soy tu bolsita de sangre, idiota.

—Basta —Hanji cubrió sus oídos— vayan a resolver sus asuntos fuera, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

—Cállate

—Cállate

Respondieron al unisonó.

Levi resopló.

—Bien, nos vamos —recogió sus cosas pasándolas a Eren para que las llevara— ¿Dónde dejaste el auto?

—No traje al auto

Levi estaba punto de darle una patada preguntándole como rayos vino a pie desde su casa hasta el bar, pero conocía muy bien la velocidad que Eren podía alcanzar.

—Si quieren yo los llevó —se ofreció Armin— tengo un auto— su rostro cabizbajo y la mirada perdida causaba cierta lástima.

—Arlet los llevará —ordenó Erwin— y tu Levi, por favor, arregla esto —señaló

El pelinegro bufó dos veces demostrando su mal humor ante todos.

Armin siguió a la pareja por detrás hasta el auto negro y condujo evitando mirar a la pareja de un Levi enojado y un Eren que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para darle un beso en la cara al capitán y mirarlo a él con odio.

—Llegamos —avisó Levi— Esta es nuestra casa.

Estaba frente a una pequeña casa con chimenea, como en los cuentos de la edad media. Solo que esta se encontraba ubicada en el vecindario de las personas con dinero y los dos pisos que se alzaban ante él parecían gritarle la felicidad escondida adentro.

—Sera mejor que me vaya —mencionó Armin— lo veo mañana señor, es un honor… —su voz estaba demasiado baja— es un honor trabajar a su lado.

—Entra —ordenó Levi— es tarde y estás cansado, no creo que nadie te espere en casa. Todavía eres joven. Dormirás aquí esta noche y mañana iremos juntos al trabajo.

—¡Que! —chilló Eren

—No quiero molestar

—No lo haces

Eren aceptó a regañadientes con la promesa de que el rubio se iría en la mañana a primera hora.

—¿Lo dejaste dormido? —interrogó Levi mientras caminaban hacia la entrada

—Si, dijo que estaba sediento y le di "ya sabes que"

—¿Solo fue una bolsa verdad?

—Si

—¿Revisaste su tarea? Tiene dificultades con la suma

—Yo también tengo dificultades con la suma —Eren se apegó a la espalda de Levi— podrías enseñarme esta noche.

Los tres se detuvieron ante la puerta de madera con un colgante dorado que decía 2727, Eren introdujo la llave y la puerta se abrió con cuidado.

Adentro todo era hogareño, desde el living de la sala de estar y los cuadros familiares pegados en las paredes. Cuando Armin introdujo un pie dentro se dio cuenta de las fotos un poco curiosas que allí había.

En la mayoría estaba un niño de unos cinco años, tenía el pelo negro y la expresión infantil más dulce que jamás vio, sus ojos verdes y enormes parecía curioso de ver aquel artefacto llamado cámara y la sonrisa de Eren estaba reflejada en su rostro.

En casi todas las fotos, la familia de tres posaba de manera cariñosa. A veces el niño estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Levi, otras sobre los hombros de Eren.

—Dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes —informó Levi— no te preocupes, Eren solo bebe mi sangre.

—Pero aquí hay fantasmas —dijo el ojiverde tratando de asustar a su invitado.

—No es cierto

—...mami? —una voz infantil los interrumpió— mami, mami —el pequeño que corría descalzo chocó contra las piernas de Levi pidiendo ser escuchado.

Armin se quedó frio.

No por el sobrenombre de "mami" que claramente era para Levi, sino por las gruesas manchas de sangre que cubrían la pijama del niño. Toda su boca también estaba manchada al igual que sus manos.

Sus grandes ojos verdes se cerraban y abrían a causa del sueño y un oso de felpa deformado fue expuesto ante el pelinegro.

—Papá Eren mató a lemon —balbuceó el menor

—No, no lo mate —respondió rápidamente el ojiverde

—¡Le arrancó un ojo! —sollozo el niño mostrándole el único botón que tenía en la cara el infortunado muñeco

—¡Fue un accidente! —chilló— escúchame, cariño, Voy a costurarle el otro ojo. ¿Sí?

—Andrew Edén Jaeger —gruñó Levi callándolos de golpe— ¿Por qué bebiste tu bote de sangre como si fueras un niño salvaje?

Parecía una simple discusión familiar entre la madre responsable y un padre algo infantil, acompañados de su hijo que manchó su ropa con leche. Pero en lugar de leche era sangre, de seguro esas bolsas de transfusión que vendían en los hospitales.

Armin sonrió con franqueza llamando la atención de los tres, quería asimilar la situación que estaba viviendo pero ¡Era un hombre (el hombre que se suponía destinado a quitarle la virginidad) regañando a su hijo de cuatro años por manchar su ropa con SANGRE! ¡Como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo! ¿Cómo demonios un hombre tuvo un bebé? ¿Por dónde salió? ¿Cómo fue?

El rubio se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando una manita lo sujeto por los pantalones dejando sus huellas de color rojo.

—Tu amiga es bonita mami —mencionó Andrew ocasionando que Armin se desplomara hacia atrás y Eren comenzara carcajear en voz alta.

Armin era fuerte, pero tenía una debilidad que ni los más locos esfuerzos de su instructor lograron derrotar.

Le tenía fobia a la sangre.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Relato de un vampiro celoso II  
**

 _Fuimos un cuento breve que leeré mil veces_

* * *

 **Es una historia algo confusa, lo sé.**

 **Pero trata más que todo de Levi la madre más fuerte. Su día a día cuidando de Eren y su pequeño. El hijo del Ereri, como me permito llamarlo, también le pone las cosas difíciles a Armin.**

 **JAJA Armin creía que Levi era el seme. Pobrecito -le da una patada- me gusta hacerle bullying**


	2. Relato de un vampiro celoso I

**Andrew, el hijo del ereri, es muy pervertido. Todos los vampiros lo son, cuando muerden a sus víctimas les inyectan una especie de afrodisiaco para anestesiarles el dolor.**

 **Por esa razón la mayoría de las veces que Eren muerde a Levi tienen sexo.**

 **En cada capítulo veremos un poco del pasado de Eren y Levi.**

.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: ereri / AU/ romance / vampiros/ Eren celoso / mini Eren x Armin**

* * *

El rubio ocultó su rostro entre las sábanas dejando que sus ojos se hundieran en la tibia espesura de ese olor a limpieza. Trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa, trataba de acomodarse en la cama y pensar en el desayuno de mañana.

Cualquier cosa para no escuchar los sugestivos ruidos que provenían del piso superior al suyo.

" _En verdad es el pasivo"_ pensó al escuchar un gemido que subía de tono dramáticamente.

Esa voz...esas maldiciones, solo podían pertenecerle a una persona con cabello azabache y rostro apático que de seguro ahora mismo estaba distorsionado y sonrojado.

Armin se traumó al intentar imaginarlo.

La familia Jaeger, en realidad solo Levi, lo había alojado en el cuarto de huéspedes a regañadientes de ese ojiverde que le mostraba los colmillos cada que el pelinegro miraba para otro lado.

Pero para menor fortuna del rubio, la habitación de los esposos estaba justo encima de él, y los ruidos obscenos que se escuchaban en todo el piso de abajo eran similares a bufidos y jadeos de alguien siendo embestido por un oso de tres metros.

¿Cómo se vería el capitán siendo embestido por un oso grizzli de tres metros?

El techo tembló junto con la conciencia de Armin. Las finas estacas o barras de madera que cruzaban horizontalmente ese techo dejaron entonces caer motas de polvo que al parecer escaparon de la minuciosa inspección del pelinegro en los días de limpieza semanales.

Cada pedacito de aserrín que caía sobre su rubia cabellera estaba emparejada a una estocada salvaje y violenta, como una bienvenida a la casa Jaeger. Todo departe de Eren, el esposo, marcando su territorio allí arriba.

— _...Er...eren..nghh —un sonido ahogado hizo eco en el oscuro cuarto de huéspedes— torpe.. ¡mocoso, torpe..._

— _Lo..lo siento...mngh..¡ah! ¡me duele!_

Esperen...

Armin afino su oído tratando de averiguar quién era el pasivo.

— _Por la mierda!.. mas fu-uerte —el grito de Levi le proporcionó la respuesta— ahh..ahhh..hazlo más fuerte._

" _Quiero irme_ " volvió a pensar el rubio.

A este pasó no podría dormir bien y su mañana estaría hecha un lio.

Armin levantó la almohada con cuidado, la puso sobre su cabeza y trató de dormir ignorando todo a su alrededor cuando una vocecita infantil lo despertó de su letargo susurrándole algo cerca del oído. Casi podía sentir la respiración de aquel extraño ente.

La puerta de su cuarto chirrió con horror dejando ver la tétrica luz del pasillo lejano.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—¡Quien eres!—Armin pegó un saltó creyendo que se trataba de un demonio o el cuco de la noche.

Su grito de terror fue acallado por otras dos voces que estaban por culminar su acto profano ahí arriba.

—Este cuarto tiene fantasmas —la sombra diminuta se hizo más clara— ¿crees que tengan sangre? —era un niño, de pelo negro y ojos verdes que centelleaban como dos faroles bien cargados— si tienes miedo puedes dormir en mi habitación.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Andres, Amdes, Eren?

—No son fantasmas...mmm olvide tu nombre—explicó Armin, sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Andrew Edén Jaeger Ackerman —se presentó el menor mostrando su carita y el cuerpo cubierto con un pijama entero que acababa en dos puños por los cuales sobresalía el oso de felpa más feo que hubieran visto en toda su vida.

—De acuerdo —el rubio se dejó guiar por la mano del menor. Su habitación taba un poco más alejada y los ruidos perturbadores cesaron cuando la puerta blanca se cerró.

—¿Estaban peleando? —preguntó Andrew aludiendo a ese ruido que venía de la habitación de sus padres— o ¿encargaban un hermanito?

—¡c-como puedes saber esas cosas! —chilló Armin sonrojándose desde el nacimiento del cuello hasta la frente

—Tengo casi cinco años —musitó el menor colocando una cara parecida a la de su "madre" cuando estaba enojado o a punto de matar a alguien— tú te desmayaste en el pasillo y papá Eren te llevó a la cama. Luego fui a ver como estabas, no quería que tuvieras pesadillas por esos ruidos.

—Un niño no debe saber esas cosas —lo aleccionó Armin— ahora vamos a dormir, Andrew.

—Pero no tengo sueño,anteayer dormí setenta y dos horas. ¡No tengo sueño!

El rubio se quedó paralizado por la confesión.

—Solo sube a la cama, yo...yo dormiré por aquí —ignoró las paredes adornadas con cabezas de peluches descuartizados y buscó esa especie de alfombra que todo niño tenia

—Quiero que la amiga de mamá Levi duerma conmigo —susurró el menor

Armin sonrió.

—No soy amiga, soy amigo

—No entiendo —el menor dejó al feo oso en la cama para apretarle la entrepierna con una de sus manitos— oh...eres amigo. Es verdad

La cara de horror Armin fue épica.

Entonces Andrew le hincó lo pequeños colmillos en la muñeca del brazo derecho, succionando unos milímetros de sangre fresca para comprobar si sabía bien.

En efecto, ese chico rubio que se desmayaba en el suelo tenía la sangre más deliciosa que alguna vez hubiera probado. No se comparaba con las simples bolsitas que su padre atesoraba en la nevera a escondidas de su madre, o las transfusiones de sangre fresca que su madre solía traer desde el hospital más confiable de la ciudad.

Porque el sabor que más le gustaba a Eren era Levi, y el sabor que más le gustaba a Andrew era el miedo.

El menor succionó un poco más alejándose de la pequeña mordida y dejando que dos gotas cayeran al suelo, en el momento pudo ver la pálida cara del rubio y sus ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

Andrew creyó que Armin quería dormir de una vez y le dedicó su sonrisa más bonita, tierna, y convincente invitándolo a su cama.

Solo que olvido una cosa.

Sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre.

Y la amiga que resulto ser amigo, le tenía fobia a la sangre.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

—¡Me dejaron solo! —chilló Armin sentado en la sala de esa casa— ¡su hijo o lo que sea que sea intentó matarme!

—Ya cállate —dijo Eren apoyándose en el muro de la puerta— solo quería alimentarse.

—Déjalo Eren —el pelinegro estaba hincado ante Armin vendándole la muñeca inflamada— nada justifica lo que hizo Andrew.

Hace unas horas habían encontrado a Armin, todavía inconsciente, durmiendo junto a su pequeño el cual negó cualquier acusación.

—...no defiendas a otra personas frente a mis ojos Levi —bufó el ojiverde acercándose amenazadoramente

—Mocoso celoso —susurró el mayor

—Deja de curar a ese humano —insistió— debes despertar a nuestro hijo y preparar el desayuno —intentó quitarle el botiquín a Armin pero este lo detuvo.

Comenzaron a forcejear.

—El capitán no es tu sirviente Eren —gruñó el rubio tirando con fuera de la caja

—¡Pero es mi esposo!

El ojiverde hizo lo mismo con tan mala suerte que todas las medicinas quedaron regadas por el suelo y dos frascos se hicieron pedazos derramando su contenido.

Los tres se quedaron viendo el suelo que absorbía todo ese líquido.

—Suficiente —el pelinegro se puso de pie— ustedes dos van a quedarse aquí limpiando esta mierda y cuando vuelva no quiero ver ni una sola mancha o lo van a lamentar —amenazó— ¿entendido?

—¿Por qué tiene que quedarse él? —se quejó Eren

—Porque trabaja conmigo, es mi nuevo compañero y no quiero ver como pelean entre si —explicó Levi— afectaría a las misiones.

—No lo haré, eres mi mujer y tienes que obedecerme —el castaño entrecerró los ojos retadoramente.

—Lo harás mocoso —le dijo el ojigris con una mirada asesina— no quiero volver a golpearte.

—¡Pero soy tu esposo y tú eres mi esposa! —explicó a gritos— el que manda soy yo ¿entendido?

Lo último que vio el ojo derecho del castaño fue a un Levi con el ceño fruncido y el golpe lo dejo noqueado.

Minutos después Armin y Eren estaban limpiando el suelo cuando Levi los vio por última vez antes de salir a la guardería con Andrew en brazos. El niño le guiñó un ojo al rubio mandándole un besito y la puerta de la calle se cerró.

—Es una familia muy disfuncional —mencionó Armin, tratando de sacar un tema conversación de todo esto— a lo largo de los años he conocido a varias parejas del mismo sexo ¿Por qué Levi escogería un vampiro?

—Porque no tuvimos otra opción —le dijo Eren autónomamente.

—¿Me pregunto cuál fue el contrato?

—Un familia

—¿Por eso se casaron?

—Me enamore de él, lo quería solo para mí.

—¿Por qué adoptaron un niño?

—No lo adoptamos, es nuestro

—¿Lo compraron?

—No. Es nuestro.

—¿No entiendo?

—Armin ¿cierto? —el ojiverde azotó el pedazo de trapo que usaba para fregar el piso— te lo explicaré para que tu pobre mente humana lo comprenda. Levi y yo tuvimos sexo, él se embarazo y nueve meses después nació Andrew.

—Los hombres no se embarazan

—Pero ese fue el deseo que me pidió.

—¿Es un matrimonio por contrato?

—haces muchas preguntas ¿no crees? —rivalizó Eren— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi Levi? ¿Qué quieres de él? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Dejarás de interrogarme?

—Si te lo digo ¿me contaras la historia? —esa era una propuesta bastante deseable— no quiero interrogarte, es un defecto de los que estudian criminología, suelo interrogar a las personas sin darme cuenta.

—Eres un humano extraño

—Tú eres un vampiro extraño y predecible.

El ojiverde dejó a un lado la cubeta y esponja para acomodarse en el suelo quedando sentado de la misma forma que Armin.

—Te odio, pero quiero saber si puedo matarte o no —afirmó sin miedo— cuéntame cómo conociste a Levi.

—Es una historia aburrida —Armin apoyo las manos en la alfombra— mataron a mi única familia cuando era un niño, esos hombres querían llevarme con ellos, pero el capitán los detuvo y me salvó la vida —sus ojos azules tornaron un brillo esperanzador— cuido de mí y se preocupó por darme un hogar. Todo este tiempo estudie muy duro para poder entrar a la academia y volverlo a ver, pero ahora que lo he logrado...

—Está casado —concluyó Eren— y su esposo es un vampiro y esta vida te dio una patada en el culo.

—De todas formas nunca tuve muchas oportunidades —el rubio se frotó las manos— ¿y tú? ¿Vas a contarme la historia?

—Nunca tuve una familia, solo mamá. Solo ella —dijo el ojiverde— la mataron el mismo día que asesinaron a todo el escuadrón de Levi.

—Fue el día doce, lo recuerdo.

—Iba a convertirme en un monstruo, pero él —Eren cerró los ojos recordando ese momento— él estaba tan roto como yo, entró al calabozo y me dijo que iba a venderme su sangre a cambio de una cosa —Eren frotó su nuca con impaciencia— quería una familia. Pero no explicó exactamente "cómo" la quería.

.

 **Flasback**

 _Los exámenes y las radiografías lo confirmaron una y mil veces._

 _El capitán Levi tenía una matriz en su interior que se form_ _ó en tan solo una noche._

" _Los misterios de la ciencia" le dijo el asustado médico de cabecera._

— _Misterios y una mierda ¡cúrame! —exigió Levi pateando una y otra vez la cama donde dormía el ojiverde— despiértate y cúrame, mocoso inconsciente._

— _No hay forma Levi —Erwin trató de calmarlo— Eren está hibernando._

— _¡Dile que se levante y me quite esta cosa!_

 _Desde hace unas semanas, luego del contrató, Eren quedó en estado de coma o hibernación forzada. Su cuerpo tenía que compatibilizar la sangre del pelinegro para que de ahora en adelante todo su organismo se adapte al tipo de sangre del cual se alimentaria toda la vida._

— _Tú se lo pediste —explicó Erwin— le pediste una familia_

— _Le pedí a mi familia de vuelta, no convertirme en mujer._

— _Los muertos no van a regresar Levi, no importa lo que hagas o como lo hagas._

— _Lo sé_

— _Ahora que lo sabes te encargo el cuidado de Eren. Eres una persona responsable, cuidaras muy bien de él y cuando despierte veremos qué hacer._

— _No puedes obligarme Erwin_

— _Claro que puedo —sonrió el rubio— y acabo de hacerlo._

 _No se quedó para escuchar la ola de insultos que caerían sobre él, dejo que el ojiverde durmiente y Levi se quedaran solos._

 _El pelinegro volvió a dirigirle una mirada de asco al menor, primero le daría un baño completo y desinfectaría todo su cuerpo antes de dormir siquiera en la misma cama._

 _Luego...luego ya vería que hacer. El armario era lo suficientemente grande para que una persona de pie entrara dentro de el._

 _Así comenzó a surgir un extraño sentimiento en su corazón aparte del asco y odio._

 _Todo comenzó cuando tocó su frente bajando hasta la boca apacible de Eren y la curiosidad pudo más que la higiene._

 _Levi se detuvo entre la línea que dividía esos labios, escuchó la fina y coordinada respiración del menor, se fijó bien que la puerta estuviera asegurada e insertó dos dedos en aquella cavidad._

 _Lo primero que sintió fueron los colmillos. Blancos como los dientes de leche y filosos como un par de agujas. Lo malo era que solo crecían cuando estaban a punto de morder el cuello de alguien, en ese caso al suyo._

 _Cuando iba a sacar los dedos de ese lugar sintió un latigazo eléctrico golpeando su columna al experimentar lo que pareció ser una lamidita inocente. Eren olfateó su objetivo atrapándolo con los dientes y comenzando una suave succión en torno a la falange superior._

 _Sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer y tocaron la yema del dedo presionando contra esa piel hasta sacar unas gotas de sangre._

 _Eren todavía estaba dormido. Lo hacía de manera inconsciente, le inyectó su veneno de manera inconciente._

 _Y Levi, él se quedó en shock por lo que estaba pasando. Incluso olvido el hecho de que su interior tenía la capacidad de procrear, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ver como la boca del ojiverde se movía tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de sangre posible._

 _Aquello fue bastante raro y erótico a la vez._

 _Se masturbó dos veces esa noche para calmar los efectos del afrodisiaco._

 _Pero ese fue solo el comienzo._

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Relato de un vampiro celoso II  
**

 _Si quieres ser amado, ama tú primero._

* * *

 **Nota: Un vampiro puede morder a cualquier persona. Solo inicia el contrató cuando ambas partes está totalmente deacuerdo.**

 **Nota 2: En esta época, los vampiros conviven a gusto con sus iguales. Prefieren la sangre que generosamente les donan y la legión los mantiene a raya.**


	3. Relato de un vampiro celoso II

**Tarde un poco más porque en este capítulo encontraran un poco del pasado de Levi y Eren además de las respuestas a todos sus review...porque yo... me tome la molestia en revisar sus perfiles.**

 **\\._./ -ACOSADORA DETECTED-**

.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: ereri / AU/ romance / vampiros/ Eren celoso / mini Eren x Armin**

* * *

 _Tener a su cuidado a ese vampiro, que se alteraba por cualquier cosa, era un dolor de cabeza para él._

 _Las peleas y los problemas no tardaron en llegar, comenzando con las pruebas médicas que Levi le entregó a Eren apenas este despertó de su sueño._

— _¡No es mi culpa! —le gritó el ojiverde por enésima vez en el día— yo no dirijo los deseos que mi esclavo pida. ¡No soy un hada!_

— _¡No soy tu esclavo, escoria! —gruñó el pelinegro, caminando por los pasillo del cuartel a la par de Eren— solo te pido que anules el contrato._

— _Es imposible, peligroso y —y me gusta tu sangre— y ¡no quiero!_

— _Entonces prepárate —advirtió el mayor poniéndose frente a él— porque no dejare de joderte la vida hasta que me devuelvas a la normalidad._

 _Eren frunció las cejas con enojo y antes de que su impulso le incitara a golpear al capitán, lo empujó a un lado dejándolo caer al suelo como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo._

 _Bien, si él quería, que así sea._

 _Desde ahora su relación solo se basaría en odiosos encuentros para beber sangre. Y por su madre que iba a dejar tan maltrecho a ese pelinegro que nadie lo reconocería jamás._

 _Pero no contó con el molesto de Erwin quien al ver como su amigo era maltratado de esa forma decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, porque aunque no lo parezca, Levi también tiene sus sentimientos bien ocultos debajo de toda esa fachada de hombre frio y calculador._

 _Le dio a escoger a Eren entre volver a dormir en aquel mugroso calabozo o mudarse a la habitación de Levi. Claro, el pelinegro no pudo interponerse, las decisiones del comandante eran inapelables._

— _Tu dormirás en el suelo —le dijo Levi al ojiverde viendo como su habitación era invadida por la pequeña maleta llena de ropa de su nuevo compañero— no quiero que dejes tu peste cerca de mi cama._

— _Mira quien habla ¡fenómeno con matriz! —insultó el ojiverde— no soy una mascota, no soy tu mascota._

 _Levi ignoró el asunto y dejó al menor despotricando a grandes voces, al salir se cuidó de no olvidar le paquete de cigarros que siempre llevaba consigo. No solía fumar mucho, pero cuando estaba estresado toda su cabeza se convertía en una bomba de tiempo y no quería matar a ese vampiro estúpido._

 _La cuestión de la matriz era cierta, pero ya no importaba._

 _El único problema sería cuando la misión por capturar a los asesinos de la madre de Eren terminara, entonces todos dejarían el cuartel y los dormitorios, ¿Acaso también tendría que llevarse a Eren a su casa?_

 _Sacó el encendedor dispuesto darle fuego al cigarrillo que posaba dentro de sus labios pero Mike lo detuvo._

— _No puedes fumar en los pasillos —dijo el rubio— huele mal._

— _...tsch —Levi lo hizo a un lado dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, fumaría en la calle, sentado en una banqueta de la plaza sin tener que aguantar a los tontos de su equipo otra vez ni ver la jodida cara de ese vampiro._

 _Cuando volvió más tarde, luego de haber recorrido todo el centro comercial y las tiendas de peces que siempre lo distraían, encontró la maleta de Eren sobre el armario y todas las cosas del mocoso bien guardadas junto a su ropa._

— _No te molestes —susurró el ojiverde— soy un par de tallas más grande que tú, no creo que confundamos nuestra ropa interior._

 _Eren estaba recostado sobre su cama, tenía los ojos cristalinos y la respiración fuerte._

— _Como quieras —el pelinegro cerró la puerta— ahora vete al piso —tiró del brazo del menor para que se levantara pero no le hizo caso— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?_

— _Tengo sed_

 _La firme respuesta del ojiverde lo mantuvo pensativo un buen rato._

— _Eres molesto —le dijo— vamos, si no bebes puedes enfermarte mocoso descuidado —se abrió la camisa dejando al descubierto su cuello blanquecino, ofreciéndose abiertamente ante ese ojiverde hambriento._

 _Emitió un ruidito de dolor cuando su espalda fue a estrellarse contra la puerta y Eren apareció de la nada frente a él acorralándolo con sus brazos y esos ojos ardientes llenos de deseo._

— _Gracias por la comida —ironizó respirando sobre el cuello del mayor— esto...esto va a doler. Tengo los colmillos hinchados por la espera —con la mano derecha atrajo hacia si el cuerpo del capitán y con la otra lo tomó por la nuca obligándolo a estirar la cabeza hacia atrás._

— _...mmngh.. —se quejó el pelinegro._

 _Las puntas filosas de esos dientes penetraron la piel del mayor haciendo que gruesas gotas de sangre brotaran por la herida, pero no se detuvo ahí sino que se esforzó en llegar al fondo y darle una mordida con todos los incisivos._

 _Levi se aferró a su espalda por instinto, apretando con fuerza la playera blanca del menor y cerrando los ojos cuando la boca de Eren comenzó a succionar y recibir todo el líquido rojo y los sonidos de su garganta tragándolo todo lo dejaron adormecido._

 _Completamente a su merced._

 _El veneno actuaba como un analgésico, pero lo dejaban caliente._

— _Terminé —avisó separándose con cuidado— no fue mucho así que puedes..._

 _Sus ojos esmeraldas volvieron a la normalidad agrandándose todo lo que podían al ver la cara sonrojada del pelinegro y su boca entreabierta que resaltaba sus ojos grises y gentiles._

 _Levi bajó la cabeza recomponiéndose rápidamente para no ser visto en ese estado tan humillante, aun así el revoloteo en su estómago no cesó en ningún momento._

— _Suéltame —ordenó siendo obedecido por un shockeado Eren, pero sus pierna flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo._

— _¡Cuidado! E-en verdad no bebí mucho ¡fue solo un poquito! —el castaño lo llevó a rastras hasta la cama— puede dormir aquí, yo...yo ¡dormiré en el suelo! El suelo es cálido, no me molesta en absoluto._

 _Abrazó su almohada lanzándola al piso y se recostó lo mejor que pudo sin dejar de balbucear estupideces._

 _La cara de Levi no tenía precio, de seguro él era el único ser sobre la tierra que lo había visto de esa forma._

 _Tan sonrojado, tan...inocente y lindo._

 _Intentó pensar que fue por él y no por su veneno._

 _ **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**_

 _Con el pasar de los días su relación no mejoro en lo más mínimo, se trataban de "mocoso" y "capitán con matriz", al principio trataron de dividir el cuarto pero el baño se encontraba en medio así que los esfuerzos para no verse fueron vanos._

 _Las únicas veces que olvidaban su odio era cuando Eren necesitaba alimentarse._

 _Al principio lo hacían parados, pero Levi estuvo quejándose por los azotes contra la puerta y decidió recostarse sobre la cama para que Eren se pusiera sobre él y lo mordiera. Pero mancharon las sábanas y el pelinegro no podía evitar jadear desenfrenadamente._

 _Desde entonces Eren solía sentarse sobre una silla y el mayor cabalgaba sobre el enredando sus piernas y ofreciéndole su cuello, después de haber bebido lo necesario, el ojiverde adoptó la costumbre de acariciarle la cabeza a modo de consuelo mientras lamia su cuello para que las heridas se sanaran más rápido junto con el efecto afrodisiaco ._

 _Esa rutina la siguieron por más de un año, varias veces fueron sorprendidos en pleno acto tan degradante pero hasta ahora nadie se atrevió a preguntar que tipo de relación sostenían._

— _¿Amantes? —sonrió el castaño cuando regresaba del mercado junto con Petra— no, el capitán y yo somos incompatibles._

— _Al principio lo parecían, aunque con el pasar del tiempo los veo más cercanos —la ojimiel se sonrojo— escuche algunos rumores por ahí...dicen que ustedes mantiene relaciones coitales mientras te alimentas._

 _Eren tosió con fuerza evitando imaginárselo._

— _¡Definitivamente ese hombre no es de mi tipo! —Dijo atropelladamente— ¡te lo juro petra!_

— _Quizá estás enamorado del capitán y aún no te has dado cuenta._

— _Basta Petra —se quejó el menor— el hecho de que me excite un poco es normal, cualquiera se sentiría de esa forma._

— _Entonces —ella caminó más rápido— ¿no te importara que se lo diga a Mike?, todos sabemos que él está enamorado del capitán y planea confesárselo un día de estos._

— _¡¿EH?!_

— _¿De qué te sorprendes? Dijiste que no te importaba_

— _Pero ¡es mi fuente de comida! —encontró una excusa— necesito cuidar mi cosas_

 _Petra iba a añadir algo más pero una persona se interpuso entre ellos._

— _Dejen de coquetear —gruñó Levi— tenemos mucho trabajo._

— _¡Capitán, está equivocado! —negó Petra— yo no estoy coqueteando con Eren_

— _Me da igual —les dijo el pelinegro— si piensan buscarse un cuarto, búsquenlo mañana._

 _Diciendo eso los dejo solos y se fue pisando fuerte hasta llegar a la esquina de la calle donde Mike lo aguardaba._

— _¿Paso algo? —le dijo el rubio_

— _Solo vámonos_

— _¡Espere! —el ojiverde dejó las compras en el suelo para correr en pos de esos dos— eso que hizo estuvo mal_

— _Cállate —bufó el azabache_

— _No ve voy a callar —el castaño miró de reojo al más alto, como preguntándole a qué hora pensaba largarse y dejarlo solo con el capitán— ¿Por qué tiene que irse con este?_

— _Porque quiero_

— _No puede, yo...yo lo llevare al cuartel_

— _Creo que Petra te necesita, vete con ella_

 _Mike olfateó los celos en el aire, tanto el mayor como el castaño se miraban desafiantes sin saber que cada uno quería ganar esa lucha ciega a la que se aferraban para no ver la verdad._

 _Decidió retroceder y ayudar a petra con las compras, viendo con disgusto como Levi no se daba cuenta que se había quedado solo con Eren._

— _¿Esta celoso? —se atrevió a preguntar el ojiverde— vamos, admita lo que siente por mí. Prometo no burlarme._

 _Escuchó una risita burlona departe del mayor._

— _¿Por ti? ¿Estás ebrio?_

 _La gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo, al hombre bajito vestido con el uniforme de la legión y al chico con el ceño fruncido que no media su voz al momento de gritar._

— _Te masturbas cada vez que te muerdo —advirtió Eren_

— _Es culpa de tu veneno_

— _Mentira, una.. ¡una vez me besaste! ¡Usted dejó que durmiéramos juntos!_

— _Pero no tuve sexo contigo, mocoso —el azabache estaba perdiendo la paciencia— hice todo por ti porque me dabas lástima._

— _No mienta —exigió Eren— jadeas como gata en celo cada vez que me alimento de tu sangre._

— _Son mis reflejos_

— _¡mientes!_

— _¡No levantes la voz!_

— _¡ES USTED QUIEN ESTA GRITANDO!_

 _Sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración de cada uno, el ojiverde tuvo que inclinarse unos centímetros para poder verlo a los ojos._

— _Piensa lo que quieras —el capitán volteó su rostro— ese es tu problema, Jaeger. Cobarde._

— _No soy un cobarde —sus pupilas se tornaron carmesí— no se atreva a llamarme cobarde._

— _oh, ¿hablas enserio? —Levi no le tenía miedo— ¿quieres matarme? Inténtalo pequeña mierda —levantó una de sus manos para darle un golpe en la cabeza al menor_

— _Me siento atraído hacia su persona, cada vez que lo veo —sin darse cuenta estaba creando una vergonzosa confesión— cuando lo siento sobre mí, cuando lo veo, cuando lo toco —sus ojos dejaron de brillar— tengo ganas de tirarlo al suelo y hacerlo mío. Quiero besar su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel._

— _Comienza dejando de tutearme —le dijo el pelinegro tratando de no demostrar las emociones que luchaban por salir de su cuerpo— no soy un anciano, solo deja de tutearme._

— _¿No le importa que yo sea hombre? —al parecer el menor estaba abrigando cierta esperanza— Entonces, Levi. ¿Qué soy para ti? Hemos vivido juntos por un año._

— _Eres como un perro —advirtió el mayor dándose cuenta que si no salía de esa conversación terminaría acostado en una cama ajena con la piernas abiertas y un vampiro embistiéndolo rudamente._

— _Déjame ser tu perro —se humilló el menor— pero no te vayas con Mike, yo te quiero._

— _Demuéstralo_

 _Llegaron al cuarto muy entrada la noche, ambos hablaron durante un buen tiempo en la cafetería. Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas: los sentimientos de Levi._

 _Ese día Levi tomó la iniciativa separándose del ojiverde para ir hacia la cama y revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Se sentó al borde de las sábanas colocando un pie arriba para poder quitarse las molestas correas._

— _Yo te ayudaré —le ofreció el menor, arrodillándose frente a él— entrégame esa pierna —Levi se quedó anonadado al ver como el ojiverde desataba todas las correas con gran habilidad y comenzaba a quitarle las botas y pantalón como si de ello dependiera su vida._

 _Acarició esa suave piel besando una de sus rodillas y luego los muslos, se detuvo cuando el mayor tomó la parte posterior de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia su boca para darle un beso fugaz que hizo ruido en el silencio de la habitación._

— _Déjeme chuparlo —rogó el ojiverde deslizando los dedos hasta tocar el borde de la ropa interior negra del mayor. Tiró del elástico sintiendo como aquel falo comenzaba a despertar._

— _Permiso concedido —el pelinegro llevó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando fue despojado de la tela y su miembro saltó delante de la boca ya preparada del ojiverde siendo recibido por una lengua y labios que no dudaron en lamerlo y succionarlo a su antojo._

 _Sus manos quedaron reposando sobre esa cabellera castaña que se movía animadamente , dejándose embestir a su gusto._

 _En medio de ese éxtasis, Levi sintió un dolor punzante en su parte baja. El ojiverde había a provechado la cantidad de líquido preseminal que colmaba su boca para lubricar sus dedos y con uno de ellos comenzó a acariciar la entrada estrecha del mayor , empujando con mucho cuidado para no dañar nada._

— _...más lento —gimió el pelinegro cunado el segundo dedo hizo su intrusión oprimiendo su próstata._

 _Eren sacó el miembro de su boca para hablarle._

— _...Eso hago, pero necesit.._

— _¡Más lento dije! Y sigue chupando —le exigió Levi dándole un pellizco en la mejilla_

" _Que cruel" pensó Eren "ni siquiera jadea para mí"._

 _Pero comenzaba a gustarle el carácter del pelinegro._

 _Pronto se cansó de prepararlo y se puso de pie abrazando por la cintura a despistado de Levi que estaba tan concentrado en esas extrañas sensaciones que solo pudo entrelazar las piernas en las caderas del menor y dejarse llevar._

 _Lo dejó sobre la cama mientras él se desnudaba dejando expuesto su pecho bien formado y terminando por bajarse los pantalones para patearlos lejos._

 _Se sentó en medio de la cama esperando que Levi hiciera el siguiente movimiento, el mayor intuyó todo muy bien y se puso a cuatro para gatear hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Eren y darle un beso en la punta, le gustaba lo grande que era, le gustaba como temblaba con un simple beso._

 _Luego de eso trepó para quedar sentado sobre el menor y entrelazo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, enseguida fue tomado por las caderas y elevado unos centímetros hasta que su entrada quedó literalmente ubicada debajo de algo grueso y húmedo._

— _Respira hondo_ _—_ _advirtió el ojiverde tanteando esa entrada con delicadeza— intenta no gritar mucho._

 _Dijo eso como si se tratara de una despedida, entonces lo dejó caer._

 _Levi se quedó paralizado por el dolor abriendo los ojos al sentir como el miembro de Eren había entrado de una sola estocada hasta el fondo de sus entrañas._

— _¡joder! —gritó adolorido— ¿acaso quieres romperme?_

— _P-pero ya estás bien —gimió el ojiverde al sentir como su pene era exprimido por esa cavidad tan estrecha._

— _Déjame acostumbrarme_

— _¿Mas? —dio una estocada leve_

— _No —jadeo el mayor_

— _¿No? —haciendo caso omiso volvió a embestir llegando a un punto donde Levi tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar._

— _¡Si! —gimió desvergonzadamente_

— _Póngase deacuerdo, no te entiendo nada —reprochó Eren deslizando su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja_

— _Embísteme —dijo el pelinegro_

— _A sus órdenes_

 _Lo tomó por las caderas sometiéndolo a un fuerte vaivén sin descanso._

 _Con cada empuje ambos jadeaban de placer, no podían contener el aliento por más tiempo. Eren se mordió el labio levantando al vista al techo cuando sintió como lo succionaban deliciosamente. Aquel era un placer de otro mundo, volvió a entrar y salir con violencia hasta perder la mitad de sus fuerzas, pero valdría la pena._

— _mngh…mas…justo ahí —lo golpeó Levi— toca en es elugar…_

— _Levi y Eren, tuvieron sexo desenfrenado —canturreó el menor dejándose llevar por la situación— y Levi...Levi...s-e corrió ¡gimiendo mi nombre!...y-y_

— _ah..ah...ahh..Eren...cállate. Per-rvertido en-fermo —balbuceó el pelinegro_

— _¡y sintiendo!...como mi semen le llenaba la ...¡la linda! —jadeó con fuerza sin dejar de mover las caderas al ritmo de su pareja— matriz..que tiene...mmnh..hasta llegar más...más..adentro, cada vez.._

— _Er,..eren hijo de.. —iba a insultarlo por el atrevimiento pero estaba en su límite— ¡Eren!_

— _..sabes yo te amo... —abrió los ojos encontrándose con esas orbes verdes y sedientas. Abrió la boca suplicando por un beso y ambos temblaron de placer al sentir un orgasmo bien coordinado._

 _Se quedaron en la misma posición mirando como el pecho de ambos subía y bajaba a causa del esfuerzo._

 _ **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**_

— _¿ahora qué? —preguntó el ojiverde_

— _No lo se_

 _Levi terminó de limpiarse con una pequeña toalla que estaba en la cabecera de la cama. Eren siguió desnudo y echado a su lado. Su mente estaba abstraída en otras cosas. Cosas más importantes._

 _Al fin se decidió por lo que iba decirle y abrió la boca_

— _Te casarás conmigo y vamos a construir una familia —idealizó— con un bebé que se llamara Edén._

— _¿Familia? —el pelinegro dejó la toalla a un lado_

— _Sí, conmigo_

— _¿CONTIGO?_

— _¡¿Es que no me amas!? —dramatizó el ojiverde sentándose con rapidez y cubriéndose la cara_

— _No tienes que hacerte responsable —le dijo Levi— no es necesario que tomes medidas drásticas._

— _No —por la cara seria del ojiverde decidió callarse y escucharlo— tú lo hiciste conmigo, eres mío. Soy el único que tiene el derecho de hacerte el amor donde quiera y como quiera. si no me aceptas mi vida ya no tendría sentido. Voy a suicidarme._

— _Eres un celópata ridículo_

— _Podría morir ¡quieres verme muerto!_

— _Si estas deacuerdo con todo, supongo que no está mal —pronunció el pelinegro— está bien, seremos una familia. Pero con una condición_

 _Eren escuchó atento._

— _Necesito que sientes cabeza_

— _¿uh?_

— _Si vas a convertirte en mi marido tienes que mantenerme —explicó— eres un chupasangre, en todos los sentidos. Necesito que me demuestres que podrás cuidar de mí y del bebé._

 _Eren se puso de pie posicionándose lo más firme que pudo y le hizo el saludo militar con el puño en el corazón._

— _¡Juro ser un buen esposo Levi!_

— _Algo más —el pelinegro asintió_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Ponte algo de ropa_

 _ **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** _

_**...**_

Ahí acabó la historia de Eren, el rubio estaba sentado sobre la silla escuchándolo todo con atención. Quizá hubiera deseado que el ojiverde no le contara las partes más explicitas o le pusiera algo de censura a su relato.

Pero así actuaban las personas celosas.

—¿Y Andrew? —preguntó Armin

—Cuando nació, Levi perdió la facultad de concebir otra vez —el castaño miró con ansias los diferentes retratos colgados en las paredes de la casa— Andrew fue nuestro deseo, supongo que al final Levi y yo tuvimos la familia que deseábamos.

—Al menos evitaste contarme como fue el parto

—Si quieres verlo... ¡tengo todo grabado! —Eren corrió a traer las cintas del video— La forma como mi Levi se abre —jadeó—es..hermosa…

—¡No! no Eren, está bien —chilló el rubio, ya no quería traumarse más de lo que ya estaba.

El ojiverde se detuvo.

—¿Tu lo amas? Hablo de mi Levi

—Fue mi primer amor —confesó Armin— pero creo que debería olvidarlo.

—Me parece bien —dijo el ojiverde— no me gustaría matarte. Creo que eres un buen chico Armin Arlet.

—¿Gracias?

—De nada —Eren le extendió la mano— si dejas de acosar a mi esposo eres bienvenido, pero si continuas no dudare en comerte. Es un placer Armin.

—...t-tambien es un placer conocerte —el rubio extendió la mano con timidez sintiendo que con aquel saludo comenzaba un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

 **Una misión de pareja**

 _El que vive de ilusiones, muere de realidades.  
_

* * *

 **Estas son las respuestas a sus review. Como ven, yo no mando mensajes privados como respuesta porque la verdad no puedo ni se cómo se hace eso. Pero me entretengo respondiéndoles acá. Gracias a ustedes conocí varios fic nuevos y de otros fandom.**

 **deysizg501:** si neko –kyaa- Gracias por tus review y tus favoritos, también te gusta "seduciendo a Eren" XD ¡la autora esta por aquí! Gracias a ti leí ese fic "sempai se casa" JAJA me gusto. Calro, Eren tiene que domar a su Esposita y enseñarle quien manda (?) ok, es no.

 **Caro Kiryuu:** Eren vampiro, y mucha sangre, mucha sangre. Pero sangre buena, nada de feels ni lágrimas. Este fic es felicidad. Eres la segunda compatriota que sigue mi fic.

 **Akire** : -agita banderas al ritmo de Ole Ole- tú me entiendes, soy terrible escribiendo Lemon, no tengo beta y estoy a la buena del cielo con estos fic. –le entrega todo su cargamento de galletas-

 **Phantom Girl Takelove:** Fredo me ha contagiado. Últimamente estoy olvidando actualizar XD¿ERES TU? Amo tu historia "memorias de un corazón destrozado" es genial, primero ErwinxLevi bien felices y se muere el pelucas, ahora será ERERI. ¡Dos en uno! Tu fic me hizo llorar, espero que Levi pueda abrirle su corazón a Eren y cruzo los dedos para que su hijo no salga rubio como su padre.

 **ChibiGoreItaly:** Armin siempre será un uke. XD La madre naturaleza así lo quiso.

 **amor kagamine:** ¿me creerías si te digo que no actualicé el domingo porque estaba resfriada? ¿NO? Entonces pregúntale a mi triste estado de face. **: )** Pero nadie conoce mi face así que ... –risa triple malvada- Con presión yo no trabajo –llora- la tarea, es la tarea.

 **Elevenright:** Eren celoso es amor, Eren celoso es vida.

 **deysizg501:** NO abandonaría mi fic no por 100 monedas de oro. Es un fic familiar y claro que son tiernos, yo el amo. ¡Eren y Levi por siempre! Eres mi compatriota.

 **ZANGO-1** : Me gusta que te guste mi trama, Eren es celoso y tierno con Levi, Levi es tierno (?) y le gusta estar en la cama con Eren JAJAJACambiando de tema. Lu. –se pone seria- me puse sentimental con "Adiós". Incluso quería volver a ver Inuyasha per entonces recordé que tenía que actualizar este fic y me detuve a tiempo.

 **Sweetcoffe:** Aquí están los capítulos, casi puntuales. También me gusta el sexo gay –lol- Hetalia y Arthur

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Ahora ya me siento mal por trolear tanto a Armin –ok no- mi vida no tendría sentido si no lo hago sufrir. XDD INTENTE PRONUNCIAR TU NOMBRE DE FANFICTION. Me mordí la lengua. Me entretuve un tiempo leyendo tu perfil, es muy interesante. Leí "una visita al médico" me gusto esa parte donde Hibari le dice herbívoro a Sasagawa (¿)

 **kofuku ebisu:** A mí no me gustan mucho los vampiros, pero de tan solo imaginarme a Eren devorando a Levi.. no se, es tan agdfsagdsafdga. Solo serán 5 capítulos, lo sé. Aunque quería que sea algo más grande. Creo que lo dejare así.

 **Ame8910** : Gracias! No eres lenta, al menos leíste y dejaste review. Eres una de las pocas que siguen leyendo "pecado capital" te agradezco la paciencia. ¡También te reamo!

 **elikoko:** -rueda con ella- como dije y lo seguiré diciendo hasta el fin de los siglos, me encanta trolearle la vida a Armin.

 **Pau-Neko** : Espero que no te mueras literalmente, XD. Me alegra que esta historia te haya arrancado algunas sonrisas.

-le regala una caja de chocolates finos- Gracias por seguir mis historias.

 **Emil K** : Armin la va a pasar peor con Andrew –risa de doble maldad- me gusta ukear al rubio desde tiempos inmemoriales. Me gusta tu foto de portada, es tan kawai.

 **Guest:** Querida Guest, a vece me pregunto qué haría sin una anónima como tú. Estas en todos los fic que visito XDD Una de las pocas personas que no necesitan cuenta, me ayudaste varias veces a corregir mis errores y espero que lo digas haciendo. JAJA ¿ESTABAS DONANDO SANGRE? Con gusto se la venderé a Levi

 **Akire:** Mami –le hace ojitos- dame trolear a Armin, es u placer de la vida. Gracias por leer mi historia, tratare de actualizar con regularidad.

 **vanesa Swan:** Entendiste mi narración –se arranca el corazón y se lo entrega- Eren esceloso, pero con el tiempo se convertirá en un amigo de Armin. ¡yo también amo el rinharu! Aunque ya casi nadie lo siga por desgracia, pero sigo fiel a mi OTP. Ambas seguimos el fic-traducción "searching of Levi" –llora- Leí ti fic, creo que Eren se encarga de sacar información a cierta gente. Me gusta. Espero actualización pronto.

 **Maka Kagamine:** ¡Hola! Me encanta romper las esperanzas de Armin –risa malvada- Eren seme por los siglos de los siglos. ¡Ramen! XD ¡YO VENERO TUS HISTORIAS! El segundo hard Ereri que me leí fue el tuyo! Espero varias actualizaciones con ansias.

 **Hbl** : Te agradezco tu review, significa mucho para mí. Yo también pienso que Levi es divino como mamá. XDD Eso me recuerda a los tiempos cuando me iniciaba en el yaoi, cada vez que veía un fic Mpreg sacaba mi cruz y el agua bendita. Ahora –mira sus Mpreg- ahora no tengo mucho que decir.

 **ranmaru eli:** Te explico, este fic es ErenxLevi. Pero Armin está enamorado de Levi porque lo conoció cuando era un niño, para ese entonces Levi ya estaba casado con rubio nunca estuvo con nuestro capitán, más bien estaba esperando ser mayor de edad para poder confesarle su amor pero ¡BOOM! Levi (su primer amor) está casado y es la mamá. Gracias por leer mis historias.

 **Fredo Godofredo:** Fredo. NO tengo mucho que decir ¡SABES QUE TE AMO QUERIDA! Aunque le pertenezcas a tu princesa. –se limpia las lágrimas- yo sigo cada uno de tus fic, los de Hetalia y Shingeki, los ANGST y los crack.

 **Meri Bloody** Gracias a ti surgió este capítulo, aquí se cuenta como se originó su relación. Es algo rápido pero lindo.

No te creo! Tienes tantos review y favoritos y dejas colgada tu gore e increíble historia. Eren es un monstrua –abraza a Eren- pobrecito mi bb. Ya es 2015 Meri, ponte las pilas. Pero desde el comienzo presentí que ese fic terminaría mal... Aun así lo esperare con ansias.

 **revamely** ¿Necesitas más? Aquí esta! Gracias por leer mi fic yo también leí el tuyo ¿LO DEJASTE EN HIATUS? –llora- me gustaba mucho, te entiendo. Amuchas del fandom les gusta el lemon en el primer capítulo y les resulta aburrido leer un fic perezoso o largo como una tortuga sin patas –lora dos veces- es una lástima que tu amiga se haya rendido, no debería hacerlo. Pero ese otro fic "tu padre no se enterara" suena muy bien. Deberías escribirlo. Animo! Si no nos leen...al menos pasamos un buen momento escribiendo ¿cierto? **¡te amoroseo! Gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos.**

ChibiGoreItaly: Yo también amo el Ereri. Y XDDD me gusta hacer sufrir a Armin, para mi ese rubio es como un shota hecho para pedófilos (?) Bueno, eso va para otra historia. ¿Qué es katekyo Hitbam Reborn? –lee "experimentar"- ohh...me gusta


	4. Misión de pareja

**-llega arrastrándose con el capítulo nuevo-**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por sus review me ayudaron mucho.**

.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: ereri / AU/ romance / vampiros/ Eren celoso / mini Eren x Armin**

* * *

—Tu primera misión será esta noche —anunció el pelinegro mientras ingresaban a la cámara de armas de la legión.

—¿Contra quién? —preguntó Armin siguiéndolo como un cachorrito entrenado

—Un vampiro ilegal, —informó Levi repasando mentalmente el reporte— asesino a tres personas y debe ser juzgado esta misma noche.

—¿Se trata de una misión en grupo? —se detuvieron frente a la mesa de armamento, el pelinegro tomó dos revólveres probando el manejo con agilidad

—Por grupos —corrigió pasándole un fusil M16 al ojiazul junto con varias pistolas semiautomáticas— los "cazadores" y "glotones" emboscaran al objetivo.

Armin asintió, en la agencia cada grupo conformado de dos o tres personas adoptaba un apodo llamativo o único, Sasha y Auruo eran los "glotones" (la castaña escogió el nombre), y Gunter y Erd eran los "cazadores".

Levi y Armin se apodaron "lentos", gracias a Hanji y la última misión que consistía en suplantar a los semáforos de la avenida por una semana.

—¿Por qué Ere... su esposo —corrigió— no tiene un grupo asignado?

—Lo tiene y es confidencial —Levi terminó de ordenar las municiones— ahora vámonos.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

El ojiverde acomodaba las correas del uniforme cuando lo llamaron para entrar al camión junto a sus compañeros, se arregló el cabello y guardo una Magnun negra con tranquilizantes en su cintura.

—Es la primera misión para algunos —decía Erwin cuando él ingreso a la parte trasera del camión apartando la cortina para subir y sentarse a lado de Levi— el trabajo es fácil, Jean y Armin aprenderán la táctica sorpresa que todos ya conocemos...

—La niñera llamó hace un momento —susurró el ojiverde al oído de Levi— dijo que Edén decidió dormir en nuestra alcoba.

—...tsk —el ojigris chasqueó la lengua— Eren no es momento para hablar de eso

—Tenía que contártelo, bebé

—Con estas balas —Erwin levantó la voz mirando de reojo al ojiverde— dañaremos a sus subordinados humanos, y con estas otras al vampiro —abrió la palma de su mano mostrando municiones doradas— estas entran en contacto con su cuerpo y estallan en el interior causando un 40% de daño y la regeneración es más lenta.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —preguntó Armin apuntándolo todo en su cuaderno

—Lo probamos en Eren —explicó Hanji— el capitán nos prestó a su marido para las pruebas —le guiñó un ojo al pelinegro

El camión se puso en marcha.

—Creí que usaríamos ajo —dijo el ojiazul— o estacas de hierro

—¿Eres idiota? —la fría mirada de Levi lo obligó a cerrar la boca

—No, señor

—Los libros le comieron la cabeza —explico Jean— los lee cada noche en el dormitorio.

—La vida real y la ficción son dos cosas muy distintas —intervino Erwin con su voz calmada, explicando las jerarquías e historia de vampiros al rubio durante todo el trayecto.

Llegaron a su destino cuando el comandante hablaba sobre un vampiro que mancillaba a sus víctimas antes de matarlas por el puro placer del morbo. Levi interrumpió su relato saltando del camión y arrastrando a Armin consigo.

Estaban en pleno centro turístico, las tiendas y ferias desiertas daban paso a sonidos de ebrios recogiéndose a última hora y el cantar de los grillos.

Eren se apresuró en salir y darle un beso al pelinegro delante de todos, esa era su costumbre. "Violar" su boca, terminó inventado por Hanji, y escapar a su lugar antes de que los insultos de Levi lo descuartizaran.

Los demás simplemente apartaron el rostro o los observaron con una sonrisa inquieta en los labios.

—Ese vampiro un adicto al sexo —susurró Armin de muy mal humor

—¿Dijiste algo? —el azabache sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse la boca

—No señor

—Cierra la boca y camina —ellos dos fueron los últimos en emprender la búsqueda.

Levi le indicó que sacara su arma sin dejar de vigilar el panorama de juegos mecánicos dormidos que se abría paso ante ellos. No en balde ellos eran la carnada.

Se escucharon disparos a lo lejos, alguien activo el equipo tridimensional y emprendieron la cacería. Mike y Petra resultaron heridos cerca de la primera hora escalando muros y tejados, una sombra volaba a una velocidad increíble más adelante.

Hanji le ordenó a Jean que fuera su francotirador mientras ella sacaba las cuchillas para salar sobre la sombra cubierta con una capa.

—¡Es una mujer! —gritó cayendo al vació antes de sostenerse con las anclas de su equipo

—Es fuerte —mencionó Armin intentando seguir el paso de Levi

—Saca tu arma —indicó el pelinegro sin preocuparse— apunta a la izquierda

—Pero ella va en línea recta

—Solo hazlo

El rubio apretó el gatillo y la bala rozó la mejilla de la mujer vampiro curándose instantáneamente, por un momento pudieron ver sus ojos negros convirtiéndose en dos faroles carmesí totalmente furiosos.

Ella retrocedió lanzando una patada al aire para derribar a Gunter y Erd.

—¿Como lo supo? —exclamó Armin deteniéndose a recargar su equipo detrás de un muro

—El camino se cerraba al frente —el pelinegro le dio un revolver— si ella giraba a la derecha entonces caería en esas tejas podridas, su elección era obvia.

—Las estrategias son muy buenas

El pelinegro no le respondió, sacó la cabeza mirando hacia el lugar donde la mujer luchaba como maniática para herir a los grupos.

—Mira a Jean —le dijo a Armin

El ojimiel era el compañero de la castaña con lentes, en resumen, su trabajo era más difícil, inseguro y estúpido. Nada cuerdo podría salir de la cabeza de Hanji, por ese motivo Jean tuvo que saltar a quemarropa sobre la vampiro arrancándole la capa y dejando a la vista una cabellera oscura y una larga bufanda roja.

—Es el turno del equipo de resguardo —dijo Levi— quédate aquí, Erwin vendrá a recogerte

—El comandante dijo que nunca debemos separarnos de nuestro compañero —respondió el rubio de forma atropellada

—Tengo mi propio compañero

Levi disparó el equipo a la pared contraria dando una vuelta vertical hasta aterrizar sobre el tejado más cercano, se enfrentó a la pelinegra, ambos igualaban fuerza y patadas casi sincronizadas, como un espejo.

—El hombre más fuerte —mencionó Jean arrastrándose hasta llegar a su lado— tenías razón Armin, es increíble.

—Cállate —el rubio se sentía impotente, a pesar de trabajar a su lado no era, todavía, aún, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Eren salió de la nada arrancándolo de sus pensamientos, apartó a Levi mirando fijamente a la mujer y sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa

—Mikasa —saludó con ironía— estás arrestada

Ella detuvo sus movimientos y miradas peligrosas al verlo, sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó en brazos del castaño intentando darle un beso en la boca, Eren la evadió antes de rozar sus labios y empujarla con violencia. Pero Mikasa fue más rápida dándole una mordida en el labio inferior hasta sacarle sangre.

—¿Ese es tu humano? —preguntó ella apartándose con decepción— y también tienes un hijo —lamió su labio inferior de manera pensativa— ¿Por qué dejaste de beber sangre?

Era una extraña costumbre de vampiros, a Levi le resultaba asquerosa, decía que era la misma costumbre de dos perros que se huelen el trasero para conocerse.

En el caso de ellos reconocían su jerarquía y costumbres a través de un beso.

—Y tú sigues siendo la misma

La persecución pasaba a convertirse en una ridícula plática de amigos, o eso creyó Armin.

—Tiene un buen sabor —opinó ella— pero no lo acepto. No puede ser tu pareja. Es humano.

—Y tu una prófuga —sus ojos se tonaron carmesí, como los de la mujer.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y Levi se apresuró a bajar cuando comenzó la pelea, Mikasa iba en broma, sus patadas débiles hasta que gimió de sorpresa cuando eren le disparo un dardo tranquilizador.

Eren se volteó para ver a su esposo con una sonrisa de triunfo infantil pero Levi no estaba de buen humor.

—¿Un beso? ¿ es enserio? —bufó dirigiéndole una mirada fría

—Pero es mi media hermana

Levi frunció el ceño apartándose a un lado

—Lo que es normal para ti...

—es anormal para ustedes —completo el ojiverde

—Exacto —Levi se alejó cojeando de un pie y cubriendo la herida que las garras de Mikasa habían abierto en su hombro

Dos reclutas fueron a ayudarlo llevándolo con Hanji y los demás equipos rastrearon a los cómplices de la pelinegra aprendiéndolos a todos.

—¿Ella era una conocida de Eren? —preguntó Armin acercándose decididamente a la parte traerá del camión donde la castaña de lentes vendaba el brazo del capitán.

—Su ex —replicó Levi

—No seas celoso, gruñón, solo fue una casuali... —Hanji no termino la frase al ver la cara azul del rubio— ¿estás bien?

—Le teme a la sangre —explicó el ojigris— llévatelo antes de que vomite

—Me quedare con usted

—No es necesario —Hanji recogió las gasas manchadas— trabajar con vampiros no es gratis ¿sabes? Eren gastó mucha energía y ahora su esposito debe cumplirle.

Armin no entendió la indirecta

—Ven —la capitana pasó un brazo por su espalda— ellos necesitan algo de privacidad, Erwin y los demás están allá, necesitas comer algo

La castaña no dejaba de parlotear como un loro.

Levi suspiró agradecido, tenía el torso descubierto y la punta de la nariz congelada por el frio. Antes de sentarse en el borde del camión, pensó en Eren.

Su vida actual no le molestaba, desde que decidió casarse con él sabía que prácticamente estaba intentando juntar dos culturas distintas.

Los vampiros duermen de día, hibernan dos meses al año, al beber sangre directamente del cuerpo de un humano llevándolo a un estado de alucinación bastante alto, muchos de ellos lo consideran un afrodisiaco y terminan manteniendo relaciones con su víctima hasta matarla, no les gusta la sal, son posesivos, se dejan guiar por el instinto y el incesto es muy común entre ellos.

" _Eren hiberna una semana"_ recordó con pesar _"y siempre trata de no hacerme daño en la cama"_

—¿Sigues enojado? —le susurró una voz al oído, cuando volteó para ver quién era se encontró con esos ojos apacibles y verdes.

—No

—¿Te duele? —el castaño se sentó a su lado acariciando la herida

—Un poco

—Puedo ayudarte —Eren rompió el silencio— es vergonzoso tener que… —su mirada de cachorro se perdió en un punto lejano— tener que pedirte eso, es vergonzoso

—¿Es urgente?

—Lo siento —el menor en verdad parecía apenado

—Ven —le señalo los asientos y el espacio vacío del suelo cubierto con algunas cosas— que sea rápido.

—Si —Eren saltó alegremente seguido del ojigris que le indicó recostarse en el suelo para poder subir sobre él.

Sintió la tibia respiración del ojiverde y un jadeo callado que intentaba reprimir con todas sus fuerzas, estaba caliente en sus brazos.

Eren le susurró un par de cosas que podían hacer juntos y sin más abrió la boca para morder su cuello, lo hizo lentamente, insertando sus colmillos hasta el fondo y tuvo que bajar las manos para ayudar a Levi que traba de desabrocharle el cinturón y tocar esa zona abultada.

Bebió un poco asegurándose de lamer muy bien la mordedura y repartir besos por todo el pecho desnudo del pelinegro para curar esa herida, le quitó la venda con los dientes descubriendo tres cortadas profundas.

—Estas mojado —insinuó metiendo la mano dentro del pantalón del azabache

—Sácalo —gimió bajito

—Espera —el ojiverde se acomodó sentándose en el suelo con las piernas extendidas y Levi abrazado a él casi rozando su entrepierna— estás muy estrecho

—Solo empuja

Hablaban en voz baja, de vez en cuando Eren se quejaba al recibir un pellizco departe del mayor o lo difícil que era hacer eso sentados.

El pelinegro apretaba los labios con fuerza, molesto por las obscenas palabras que le llovían al oído, todo el morbo se concentraba en esa lengua seductora que no dejaba de anestesiarlo dulcemente hasta que se calló.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Levi sintiendo un abrazador agarre y varios gruñidos que salían de la boca de Eren

—Alguien está vigilando —le dijo— ahí afuera.

—¿Acaso importa? —el ojigris ni siquiera volteó a ver consiente de que esa persona era Armin— te amo, Eren.

A pesar de haber hecho las paces con el rubio, nada podría cambiar. Las elecciones que hacemos repercutirán en el futuro, si enamoras a alguien tienes que hacerte responsable o ponerlo en su lugar.

Era tarde para Armin, espero demasiado tiempo luchando por alcanzar al amor de su vida sin darse cuenta que nunca lo tuvo.

Solo le quedaba observar, quedarse con las sobras.

 **PROXIMOS CAPITULO**

 **Extra: Hibernando**

 _Tu cama. Mi cama. Nuestra cama_

* * *

 **Al menos Armin no perdió las esperanzas, pero el hijo del Ereri no lo dejara ir tan fácil.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia. *reparte galletas***

 **Aclaro que en este fic todo paso rápido porque no tiene un final relevante, solo se trata de "la madre más fuerte de la humanidad". Los extras (van a ser bonitos, divertidos y cortos) tratan de la convivencia de Eren y Levi en casa y como Armin es un espectador más, pobre rubio, tan joven y masoquista.**


	5. Extra: Hibernando

**Este es el primer extra.**

 **Son relatos cortos que muestra la vida diaria de la madre más fuerte de la humanidad.**

 **El fic ya finalizó.**

.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: ereri / AU/ romance / vampiros/ Eren celoso / mini Eren x Armin**

* * *

Levi empujó su carrito metálico para alcanzar los estantes donde vendían productos de limpieza, sobre todo comida, necesitaría mucha comida si pensaba encerrarse en casa durante una semana.

—¿Ni siquiera irás al trabajo? —le preguntó Armin quien lo acompañaba ese día con su ropa de universitario

—Es peligroso dejarlo solo —le respondió el pelinegro

—Lo leí en varios libros —dijo el rubio tratando de demostrar que era un experto y talvez podría ayudar a su jefe, cuidar a su niño y durante esa semana coquetearle.0.

Sin la molesta presencia de Eren todo sería mejor.

—Los libros no dicen toda la verdad —el pelinegro sujeto la caja de una caja de fideos para colocarla dentro del carrito.

—Pero yo estud...¡ahh! —Armin abrió la boca para lanzar un chillido asustado, los demás compradores se voltearon a verlo y el ojiazul comenzó a ruborizarse de manera patética— alguien me golpeó el trasero —susurró en voz baja

Levi volteó a su derecha mostrando una mirada enojada, su hijo escondió las manos mirándolo desafiante.

—No fui yo —le dijo— estuve aquí todo el tiempo.

—Te dije que no usaras esa cosa en público —discutió Levi poniendo los brazos en jarra para fulminar al niño

—¡Pero no fui yo! —los ojos verdes del niño de diez años comenzaron a ponerse acuosos. Ya era bastante grande como para llorar, pero creer que no fue él. Imposible.

—¿Logras identificar a otro que pueda correr tan rápido? —Andrew había heredado algunas cosas de Eren, algunas cosas algo peligrosas— ¿acaso manoseas a todos en la escuela?

—N-no ¡No! —se defendió Andrew— solo a Armin. A nadie más.

—Déjalo —intervino el rubio— es solo un niño

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —ordenó Levi— o cuando Eren despierte se lo contare todo.

—Es una promesa —Andrew Edén levantó las manos— nunca más hasta que Armin sea mi esposa.

Algunas personas tosieron de manera incómoda tratando de alejarse de esos dos, Armin volvía a ponerse nervioso.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —Levi ignoró el comentario de su hijo y observó la hora del reloj colgado a un lado de la pared— nos vamos.

—Adiós capitán — se despidió el rubio inclinándose ridículamente— nos vemos en una semana.

—No estamos en la legión —advirtió el azabache— deja de ser tan formal.

Se fueron alejando y cuando Armin levantó la vista de sus zapatillas deportivas para mirar hacia adelante Andrew le guiñó un ojo provocativamente diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Ese niño siempre lograba causarle varios dolores de cabeza.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ.**

 **.**

 _Te extrañaré mucho, bebé, te amo. Los amo a los dos._

 _Posdata: No me dejes en el suelo como la última vez._

El pelinegro dejó las bolsas de compras sobre la mesa del comedor donde descansaba esa nota, era domingo, solo le quedaba buscar el cuerpo de Eren y llevar a su hijo al mentado campamento de su clase.

—¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó al escuchar los pasos del ojiverde pequeño acercándose por detrás.

—Colgado de la lámpara grande —dijo Andrew— como un murciélago.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, al menos el cuerpo del ojiverde no se encontraba tirado en plena vía publica como la última vez, pero su lámpara ¿¡porque su lámpara!? Esa maldita lámpara araña de cristal le había costado la mitad de su vida, era una reliquia familiar.

Que manía con los vampiros, que siempre elegían los lugares altos para hibernar.

Le dijo a Andrew que guardara las cosas que compraron y fue directamente a enfrentarse con la realidad.

Eren había dormía boca a abajo con la rodillas dobladas en la parte superior de la lámpara de techo, lo mantenía sujeto evitando que cayera.

Con mucho cuidado, Levi logró sacarlo de ahí tirándolo al suelo fríamente.

No se movía.

Lo agarró por los hombros arrastrándolo escaleras arriba para llegar al dormitorio principal, Eren rodó al suelo varias veces golpeándose la cara y torciéndose las manos.

Era una suerte que se regenerará.

—¿Puedo llamar a Armin? —interrogó Andrew llegando como un rayo hasta sus padres— para que ayude

—La última persona a quien quiero ver es a Arlet —le dijo el azabache fulminándolo con la mirada— no lo hagas.

—Es una pena —lamento el ojiverde menor— quería verlo

—Si tu padre se cae —Levi cambio de tema— corre tan rápido como puedas y no dejes que su cabeza golpee el piso.

—Es divertido —observó el niño al ver como el mayor volteaba al ojiverde como si fuera una tortilla y lo sujetaba por los tobillos para subir, sin importarle los golpes de nuca que su padre daba contra los escalones.

Andrew y Levi lo tiraron sobre la cama matrimonial como si fuera un costal de papas, el menor se fue tarareando algo en voz baja no sin antes recordarle a Levi que en diez minutos tendrían que estar listos para el campamento.

—Esta vez no es el piso —susurró Levi— solo quédate aquí.

Llevo a niño al colegio, un lugar mixto para humanos y vampiros, un lugar con varias reglas de comportamiento. Su hijo fue suspendido más de diez veces por mostrar los colmillos o meterse en problemas. Pero mantenía sus notas y era medianamente educado.

De vez en cuando alardeaba sobre sus dos padres, nadie se burlaba. Tener dos papás o dos mamás era poco común pero aceptable durante esa época.

Levi recordó que su hijo tampoco tenía muchos amigos, la mayoría le tenía miedo o respeto, pero ninguno se acercaba lo suficiente.

Conocían de lejos a los señores Jaeger.

El más alto, de sonrisa burlona y de quien Andrew heredo los ojos. Ese castaño que corría tan rápido como las películas de ficción y les daba dulces en Halloween. El otro era el bajito, capitán de la legión, de quien Andrew heredo el cabello. Lo único

Bastaban esos dos datos para que todos quisieran hacerse amigo de él. Pero entonces Andrew Edén Jaeger Ackerman metía la pata con alguna de sus brillantes ideas y todos se alejaban.

—Necesita amigos —se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro al estacionar el coche cerca de otro autos.

—Llegamos —Andrew cargó su equipaje antes de salir, se despidió con un beso en su mejilla y fue corriendo hacia el autobús que lo esperaba.

Su cabello negro despeinado ondeaba con el viento y sus ojos verdes de otro mundo se cerraron cuando esa brisa de polvo pasó cerca del grupo de niños que subían al autobús.

Levi volvió a casa bastante cansado.

El lugar estaba silencioso, las cortinas cerradas y medianamente oscuro. Se desnudó en el pasillo llevando su ropa a la lavadora y entrando a la ducha. Amaba esa sensación placentera del agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza luego de un día pesado.

Salió con una toalla en las manos para secarse el cabello, Eren dormía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración baja.

Al menos tenía la certeza de que el ojiverde no iba a despertar y lanzarse sobre él. Estaban solos, era un buen día, la casa cerrada, Andrew de campamento y Levi se sentía en buena forma.

—Te pierdes un buen orgasmo —le dijo el pelinegro seguro de que nadie lo escucharía. Fue colocándose la ropa interior que encontró en los cajones y una camisa de una talla más grande, seguramente era la de Eren.

—Andrew fue a un campamento —habló en voz alta para que Eren lo escuche— estaba emocionado, dijo que irían las montañas para pescar, embarrarse con tierra, azar malvavisco y conocer gente. Tu nunca me llevas de viaje, mocoso tacaño.

Le quitó los zapatos al ojiverde junto con la ropa para colocarle un pijama adecuado.

—Tierra, árboles, lodo —contaba sin dejar de vestir a Eren— no dejó que empacara un gel desinfectante ni pañuelos húmedos en su mochila. Pero sus compañeros se burlarían de él.

Levantó la cintura de Eren para terminar de subirle un pantalón celeste de algodón.

—Necesita amigos —se deslizó dentro de las sábanas frescas entrando en contacto con el cuerpo caliente de su esposo, tenía el torso desnudo— si algún día logra hacer amigos no quiero que hagas algo pervertido frente a ellos ¿entiendes? Nada de "Levi, dame tu sangre ahora". En lugar de eso deberías sacarme a pasear de vez en cuando.

Generalmente Levi trastocaba todo su perfecto horario cuando Eren se encontraba en época de hibernación.

Desayuno a medianoche o cenas a las tres de la tarde, la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo sobre la cama o hablando como cotorra sobre sus pequeños problemas de todos los días.

En cualquier circunstancia nunca se comportaría de esa manera.

Pero ahora Eren no podía escucharlo y la casa estaba sola. Así que Levi Jaeger podía comportarse y decir lo que le venga en gana.

Andrew llamó esa tarde, cuando Levi estaba fumando un cigarro en el balcón de enfrente.

Le contó que consiguió amigos, todo iba bien hasta que fueron a pescar y él los sorprendió a todos metiéndose al agua y atrapando al pez más grande del mundo pero con tal mala suerte que espanto a los demás y nadie pescó nada.

Los pocos vampiros que habían se alejaron de él con reverencia, porque era un purasangre.

Aun así consiguió una amiga, Margaret Anyson, la maestra de los más pequeños. Hablaron sobre las fresas que crecían cerca de allí y la mujer se sorprendió al encontrar en Andrew a un pequeño adulto como solía llamarlo en esos tiempos. Ese era su hijo, incapaz de conseguir amistades de su edad, pero le caía bien a la gente grande.

—Esa mujer debe de tener cincuenta años —opinó el pelinegro apoyando el brazo donde sostenía el cigarro sobre el balcón, la otra mano sujetaba el teléfono.

—Treinta y siete —contradijo Andrew— y conoce a la vecina, eso significa que puedo tomar el té con las señoras amigas de la vecina.

Parecía emocionado.

—Hiciste una amiga —dijo Levi con bastante optimismo— cuídate, no causas daños y llama mañana.

Andrew dijo que así lo haría y colgó.

El pelinegro contempló el paisaje desolado una vez más, ya comenzaba a sentir frio en sus piernas desnudas así que aplastó la colilla de cigarro antes de entrar al dormitorio.

—Adivina —dijo cogiendo un libro del estante— nuestro hijo consiguió una amiga —saltó sobre el cuerpo de Eren acomodándose sobre su pecho para leer un poco y usar su cara de apoyo— a este pasó, Andrew terminará casándose con Armin.

No hubo respuesta.

Eren roncaba ligeramente sin dar señales de vida.

Le esperaba una semana muy larga.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Besando**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué no?_

* * *

 **Andrew ya tiene diez años  
**

 **ueueue**


	6. Extra:Besando

**Como lo pidieron, este es el extra POV hijo del Ereri, ósea Andrew Edén Jaeger Ackerman, además de que el conoce algunos secretos de su papi que les va a gustar mucho**

– **se muere de la ternura-**

 **:3**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 ***reparte café caliente con galletas***

.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: ereri / AU/ romance / vampiros/ Eren celoso / mini Eren x Armin**

* * *

 **POV Andrew**

Soy un vampiro de seis años y tengo dos papás.

Papá Levi o mamá Levi como me gusta decirle, tiene el cabello negro como el mío pero mis ojos son como los de papá Eren, verdes.

Mamá Levi es el capitán de la legión de reconocimiento, le gusta limpiar y siempre chasquea la lengua cuando está a punto de decir un insulto grave frente a mí. A veces golpea a papá Eren, pero lo hace para disciplinarlo.

La disciplina y el dolor van de la mano, por eso pellizco a Armin cuando no me hace caso.

Papá Eren es más alto, le gusta abrazar a mamá Levi y poner cámaras de seguridad por donde vaya. Por ejemplo, tiene una de esas cámaras en la cocina, la sala, su dormitorio y el despacho privado de mamá Levi.

También me enseña cosas, si veo a alguien que trata de conversar con mamá Levi por más de tres minutos se supone que debo ahuyentarlo.

Hasta ahora tuvimos éxito en todas nuestras "misiones", si mamá Levi va a una cita con Erwin o algún otro, si sale al supermercado, si va de compras, si quiere pasar un rato solo, papá y yo siempre estaremos ahí para vigilarlo.

Porque si amas a alguien, debes de saber todo lo que hace y controlar todo lo que intenta hacer. O al menos eso dice papá.

Los fines de semana, cuando mamá Levi esta fuera de casa en alguna misión, revisamos su correo y celular, además, papá Eren tiene una pila de fotos de mamá, nunca me las muestra pero se que las colecciona con mucho fervor.

Recuerdo que nuestro pequeño mundo entro en caos cuando lo conocí, su nombre es Armin Arlet, trabaja con mamá Levi y me gusta mucho.

La primera vez que lo vi fue en nuestra casa, la sed de sangre comenzaba a molestarme demasiado, así que tuve que esperar hasta la medianoche cuando papá Eren se encerró en su cuarto con mamá. Armin dormía o al menos eso trataba de hacer, lo invite a mi habitación de la manera más educada que pude, fingí dormir y cuando él cerró los ojos le hinque los dientes en la mano.

Armin no es una chica, aunque lo parece, es un chico y huele delicioso.

Pero le tiene miedo a la sangre.

Se pone pálido y se desmaya.

Desde entonces siempre ha querido evitarme, porque yo le gusto. Papá Eren dice que si la gente te evita es porque le gustas, y tienes que acosarla para que se sienta más confiada.

Creía en todo lo que me enseñaron, hasta que vi a Armin tratando de declararle su amor a mi madre como la gente lo hace en las películas. Sucedió una tarde, cuando volví del campamento, papá seguía hibernando.

Mamá Levi había terminado de bañarlo, lo acostaba en la cama y Armin vino a visitarnos, creyó que la casa estaba sola y le dio un beso a mamá Levi.

Fui a comer las galletas del abuelo, el tío de mamá, al volver de la cocina los vi juntos.

Dicen que tuvieron que internarlo en el hospital, al parecer a mamá no le gustan los besos en la boca si no son los de mi padre.

Ese mismo día me entere de la verdad.

Papá Eren era un mentiroso.

Armin ama a mamá y no a mí.

Pero no puedo destruir a Armin, sé que estaría fallándole a papá al no proteger lo que es suyo (ósea Levi). Sin embargo, no soy capaz de hacerle daño a Armin.

Sería como si alguien me oprimiera el pecho por dentro, es la primera vez que lo siento y duele mucho.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **La familia de mis padres.**

Mamá Levi no tiene familia. Suele hablar de los que murieron, mientras limpia o cocina, del tío Farlan e Isabel mi prima. Al único que conozco es al abuelo, tiene varios sombreros de vaqueros, pistolas, navajas que no me dejan tocar y una barba negra recortada.

No nos visita mucho, se supone que no debe hacerlo porque es un cazador de vampiros. Pero de vez en cuando me trae galletas.

La última vez que vino, intento cortarle la cabeza a papá Eren mientras dormía.

No es muy sociable.

Papá Eren tampoco tiene a nadie, conozco la foto de la abuela Carla que murió cuando era joven. Y a una tía lejana que vive en la cárcel, a veces la visitamos cuando estamos aburridos.

Los amigos de mis padres trabajan con ellos, conozco a Erwin, Hanji, Jean y Armin.

Me llevo mejor con Armin, porque Jean Kirstein siempre está gritándole a papá, Erwin no me habla mucho y Hanji intenta sacarme una prueba de sangre cada vez que me ve.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **El aniversario de mis padres.**

Ya hace siete años que se conocieron y quieren celebrarlo en el mar.

Me dejaran con una niñera por tres días.

Papá Eren dijo que volverían pronto, empacar sus cosas y se fueron.

Mamá Levi llamó después, solemos hablar mucho. A él le gusta contarme cosas y saber todo lo que me sucede.

Antes de colgar el teléfono me dijo un secreto.

La niñera es Armin.

—Hola Andrew —me saluda poniéndose a una distancia segura antes de que yo le haga algo malo.

—Hola Armin —soy consciente de que mis padres no están, tal vez esta sea mi única oportunidad de hacerlo.

Armin saca sus maletas del auto y se deja conducir por mí hasta su habitación, ahora entiendo por qué papá Eren coloca las cámaras de vigilancia, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber qué hace cuando no lo estoy viendo.

En la tarde jugamos cartas, le enseño las fotos de la sala y me prepara un sándwich pero yo no tengo hambre, entonces comienza a ponerse nervioso.

—Andrew —me llama— ¿Dónde está "eso"? Ya sabes, la...sangre.

Señalo el refrigerador en miniatura y él remanga su camisa para sacar una bolsita con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto poniéndome a su lado en menos de medio segundo.

—Se supone que debo alimentarte o Levi me matará —murmura— vamos, bebe.

—No puedo beber nada si no está a temperatura ambiente —le explico observando como sus ojos celestes me miran sin entenderme del todo.

Creí que era inteligente.

—Por favor —ruega— no puedo...veras Andrew...sabes que le tengo terror a la sangre.

Si quiero que Armin sea mi esposa tengo que ser condescendiente con él.

Han pasado días y yo no he bebido ni una gota de sangre. Me siento débil, no tengo fuerzas pero puedo soportarlo hasta que mis padres lleguen del viaje.

Comemos pastel de manzana con limonada hasta que Armin decide leer un libro en voz alta. A mitad de la lectura cuando todo mi organismo me grita que quiere algo de sangre, le pregunto algo que no puedo preguntare a nadie más.

—Armin ¿a qué sabe un beso? —veo como se pone pálido, como si hubiera visto un fragmento de sangre en su piel. Sonríe con nerviosismo y trata de responderme.

—Supongo que al amor que le tienes a esa persona —responde dudando un poco— o depende de lo que haya comido.

Sonríe de manera tierna, sus labios son rosados y estoy seguro de que si lo muerdo muy fuerte podré probar un poquito de sangre.

Mi estómago ruge a pesar de estar lleno y tengo que bajar del sillón para acercarme a él.

Hago el ademan de decirle algo al oído, cuando se inclina para escucharme lo apreso con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para acercar mi boca a la suya.

Afortunadamente herede la fuerza de papá Eren, mis labios chocan con los suyos quedándose pegados un momento eterno. Entonces los abro con cuidado sacando los colmillos para morder y la lengua para mojar un poco esa zona. Mi canino izquierdo roza el labio inferior de Armin sacándole unas gotas de sangre.

Eso pone mi mente en blanco.

Este es mi primer beso, sé que es el primero de Armin porque cuando beso a mamá Levi no pudo lograrlo. Ni siquiera se rozaron, el puño de mamá fue más rápido.

Mi primer beso, su primer beso.

Sabe a sangre.

Supongo que Armin tendrá que acostumbrase.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Conociendo**

 _...desgraciadamente uno solo puede recrear lo que paso de la manera en que le hubiera gustado que pasara..._


	7. Extra: Conociendo

**Volví de mis larguísimas vacaciones mentales.**

 **: )**

 **Creo que ahora le toca el turno al tío de Levi, veamos qué opina sobre la extraña relación que eligió su querido sobrino.**

.

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: ereri / AU/ romance / vampiros/ Eren celoso / mini Eren x Armin**

* * *

 _El brazo del niño no dejaba de sangrar, la bala había rozado parte de la muñeca y el espeso líquido carmesí acabó manchando el suelo de madera. El niño de cabellos oscuros hizo un puchero de dolor, sus ojos grises se cristalizaron y sollozó de forma audible en medio de la noche._

— _Cállate ya, Levi Rivaille Ackerman—gruñó un hombre alto de expresión seria y peligrosa, empujó la puerta con el hombro para poder entrar al cuarto, traía varias bolsas con medicamentos y comida._

 _Su forma de vestir bastante inusual, camisa blanca y pantalones negros con un cinturón de los años ochenta donde enfundaba varios tipos de pistolas y municiones. El largo saco lograba cubrir sus armas y la barba endurecida por los años le otorgaba un aspecto violento amedrentado aun más por el sombrero de color negro pasado de moda que nunca se quitaba._

— _...Papá —gimoteó el niño al verlo, sosteniendo el brazo muerto con la otra mano, sorteando con los diminutos pies los restos de botellas y colillas de cigarro que ardían como lava caliente al mínimo contacto con sus plantas._

— _Un hombre no debe llorar nunca —dijo Kaney acercándose al niño para cargarlo en brazos y ponerlo sobre la mesa._

— _Pero me duele_

— _Sopórtalo —oprimió con violencia el pequeño hombro arrancando un grito de dolor de parte de Levi._

 _Gracias a varios años de experiencia y heridas, Kaney logró darle las puntadas perfectas a la fea cortadura del niño y limpiar la piel muerta y oscurecida._

 _Él no era una niñera, su forma de vida jamás le permitió tener una esposa o novia, mucho menos hijos propios. Solo se permitía algunas furtivos amores y el consuelo de las mujerzuelas que le entregaban su cuerpo a cambio de pocas monedas._

 _Por esa razón, Levi Rivaille Ackerman era algo nuevo para su vida._

 _La muerte de su hermana había llegado a sus oídos hacia solo un año, el sentimiento familiar fue más fuerte que su testarudez, así que fue a reconocer sus despojos una última vez y se encontró con el mocoso muerto de hambre. Levi siempre fue frágil, débil por naturaleza y bastante bonito._

 _Definitivamente no era un niño apto para ese tipo de vida._

 _Y lo demostraba la experiencia, Kaney era un matón, un asesino a sueldo pero sobre todo un cazador de vampiros. A pesar de convivir en paz con esa otra extraña raza de monstruos, esas aberraciones humanas; como los llamaba Kaney, muchos millonarios pagaban fortunas por obtener un poco de su sangre que curaba cualquier herida._

 _Por esa razón, él vivía huyendo de las leyes impuestas por ambos mundos. Kaney era un hombre preparado, o lo había sido hasta la llegada de Levi, ahora escapar era fatídicamente más difícil que antes. Prueba de eso, la horrible herida en el brazo de su sobrino._

 _Así que decidió que lo mejor para el chico era abandonarlo._

 _Sucedió a lo largo de varios años muy cortos, Levi tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta, era fuerte. Un Ackerman legítimo. Rudo y malhablado._

 _La última noche juntos, Kaney lo dejó en aquel horrible orfanato._

— _¿Papá? —llamó el niño luego de seguir a Kaney por el oscuro pasillo, sus manitas se aferraron al borde de su saco._

— _No soy tu padre —musitó Kaney con más rudeza de la prevista— ya no tengo porque cuidar de ti._

— _Eres mi familia —insistió Levi suplicándole con la mirada que se quedara._

 _Hasta entonces fue un ser humano feliz, a pesar de ter que huir cada vez que la legión los encontrara, a pesar de no tener amigos, a pesar de las heridas de su cuerpo, a pesar de todo._

— _No tienes familia —exclamó Kaney soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su sobrino, consciente de que iba a romperle el corazón a ese pequeño— tú solo eres...solo eres Levi_

* * *

Levi se levantó sobresaltado, tuvo que mirar varias veces a su alrededor para despejar su mente. Eren dormía plácidamente al otro lado de la cama, con la mejilla hundida en el suave almohadón y el torso desnudo.

Sorprendido, secó una lágrima de su ojo derecho, de seguro provocada por aquel sueño molesto.

El flojo bostezó del ojiverde terminó por tranquilizarlo, Eren estiró sus brazos con la intención de sentarse y abrazarlo por detrás. Su cuerpo continuaba caliente y la empalagosa voz que tenía lo despejó por un rato.

—La mejor noche de mi vida —dijo el ojiverde, con su frase de siempre luego de haber hecho el amor, pasando una mano por la cintura de Levi besando su clavícula y lamiendo los moretones para que sanaran rápidamente.

El pelinegro se dejó hacer sin decir una sola palabra, con el rostro hundido, el nudo en la garganta más vivido que nunca, su labio inferior tembló de manera involuntaria y tuvo que dejarse llevar por los lametones de su esposo para tener la mente en blanco.

Todavía le quedaban cinco minutos antes de que el dolor punzante de su pecho menguara y volviera a ser el mismo Levi Jaeger de siempre, el capitán de la legión, el más fuerte...

 **...**

 **POV Kaney/Kenny (no sé cómo lo llaman, pero me parece más bonito Kaney)**

Sostengo el periódico digital en mis manos sin apartar la vista de los titulares.

" _Levi Jaeger ascendido como capitán oficial de la legión de reconocimiento"_

Siempre supe que el bastardo llegaría lejos, lo veía en su mirada.

Lo que me molesta es como lo consiguió, convirtiéndose en la puta barata de ese monstruo. No lo conozco en persona, solo sé que es un vampiro de clase superior llamado Eren y le otorgó su extranjero y fastidioso apellido a mi querido sobrino.

No me interesa la sarta de mentiras que digan, diferentes razas nunca se enamoran, es indignante que Levi se ofreciera a criar a la criatura del monstruo como si fuera suya.

Afortunadamente el metro donde viajo está por llegar a su destino, sin hacer ninguna parada ni disminuir la velocidad puedo vislumbrar la asquerosa ciudad donde dejé a mi querido sobrino años atrás.

Extiendo los variados instrumentos para matar sobre la mesa del vagón, los pruebo uno a uno limpiando la montura y ajustando el calibre.

Una mujer de traje azul me ofrece algo de beber, está nerviosa al igual que todos los demás pasajeros que se mantienen en completo silencio. No siento pena por ellos, muchos debieron de bajar en las anteriores paradas pero no lo hicieron ni lo van a hacer.

—Ya, déjalo —le gruño con desdén a la tonta empleada que no deja de temblar. Se va y mi concentración vuelve a mi Mágnum con una sola bala.

Está destinada a fulminar a ese monstruo que se aprovechó de Levi.

La máquina del techo anuncia que llegamos en cinco minutos, lo mejor será bajar ahora o quedarme y lidiar con cientos de oficiales armados que me esperan en la próxima parada.

Me pongo de pie guardando mis amadas pistolas, todos los rehenes bajan la cabeza al verme pasar, están cansados y ojerosos como yo.

Fue un largo viaje.

El conductor reduce la velocidad y por experiencia propia sé que el metro se detendrá en dos minutos, estos son suficientes para desactivar las bombas ubicadas en cada asiento y para alivio de los viajeros secuestrados las vuelvo a guardar en mi maletín. Una luz roja nos anuncia que llegamos a la parada, me ubico en la última fila y salto por la ventana trasera.

El túnel subterráneo queda a oscuras a medida que el metro se va, se detiene y puedo ver a casi toda la policía de la ciudad apuntando hacia él, dicen mi nombre e ingresan para sacar a los rehenes.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara sin que yo mismo pueda detenerla, a este paso podré llegar a la casa de Levi y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Es blanca, más o menos de color marfil. Tiene dos pisos fáciles de escalar y las ventanas sin rejas de seguridad, un columpio de fierro esmaltado me recibe en el enorme jardín trasero.

La cerca no tiene la protección apropiada para un capitán de la legión, puedo invadirla fácilmente sin ser descubierto. Tampoco tienen canes, mejor aun, no quisiera matar a ningún perro.

Escucho unas risas provenientes del salón principal, la gran ventana tiene las cortinas corridas y me dejan ver el interior de la planta baja.

Con el rostro pegado al cristal, no logro distinguir las fotos que cuelgan de las paredes, pero el empapelado es preciosos, con muebles de un gusto que solo los Ackerman poseemos. La alfombra se extiende en medio, terminando al pie de unos escalones donde alguien está dormido...o muerto.

Nunca se sabe.

Su cabellera rubia apoyada en el primer escalón me deja advertir que es un chico, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca semiabierta como si estuviera gimiendo o ahogándose. Sobre él, una figura mediana sostiene sus manos inmovilizándolo e impidiendo que escape.

Es un niño, de unos diez años. Con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de la cintura del rubio. La cabeza hundida en torno a su cuello le da una apariencia de estarlo besando o susurrándole un secreto.

Por un momento siento un dejavú, el niño tiene el cabello negro y cortado. Igual que Levi, cuando tenía esa edad, incluso tienen la misma forma de agacharse y el mismo color de piel.

Imposible, no puede tratarse de él.

No tengo que confirmarlo puesto que el niño me oye llegar, suelta al rubio y voltea para verme.

Me quedo petrificado al ver que es la viva imagen de Levi, o la que recuerdo que tenía cuando lo deje en ese orfanato.

La única diferencia son sus ojos, profundamente rojos y brillantes. Se tornan verdes como piedras relucientes al verme y frunce el ceño como solo aquel niño a quien abandone podría hacer.

Pero no es este, Levi era un humano, este monstruo es uno de ellos.

Un vampiro.

Tiene la boca roja, los labios hinchados y una gota carmesí rueda por la comisura de estos siendo recogida rápidamente por una lengua rosada para no desperdiciar nada de su alimento.

El rubio intenta levantarse, sorprendido por mi intrusión, pero en ese momento el clon de Levi suelta un gruñido de advertencia, como si estuviera defendiendo a su presa, los ojos azules del rubio me observan y al instante noto que es humano.

Cuando el cristal se hace añicos puedo averiguar que ya es tarde, el pequeño monstruo es un nivel superior. De ninguna otra forma podría haber roto la ventana desde esa distancia.

De esa forma logro entrar de un salto plantándome delante de ellos. Con gran agilidad, nadie puede igualarme, saco la pistola enfundada de mi cintura y la pongo sobre la frente del niño monstruo.

El rubio ahora lanza un chillido de rata y aparta al monstruo a un lado, tratando de defenderlo, el empujón solo sirve para que el niño monstruo golpee su cabeza contra el piso con una expresión contrariada.

Puedo ver claramente la herida que le infringió al rubio humano, dos o tres mordidas en el cuello aun con algo de sangre.

—Voy a abrirte la cabeza —le digo al niño redirigiendo el ojo del arma a su lado.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta entonces el rubio

—Solo agradece y cállate

—¡El solo estaba alimentándose! —grita entonces— vete o... llamaré a la policía —amenaza— Edén, ve por el teléfono

Ahora sé que el niño monstruo se hace llamar Edén y por la actitud del humano rubio puedo notar que es una especie de esclavo o esta hipnotizado.

Ningún afeminado va a detenerme, aprieto el gatillo pero en menos de un segundo la puerta se rompe con un crujido y una sombra pasa a toda velocidad delante de la bala impidiendo que le vuele los sesos al niño. La sombra se difumina alejándose y acercándose hasta que logra controlar su velocidad y se detiene a unos metros, dándole forma a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes llenos de ira.

Con una mano tantea la cabeza del niño vampiro, en busca de posibles daños porque la cría no deja de gruñir bajito y termina desmayándose en sus brazos.

El castaño le entrega el niño al rubio.

—Armin, vete a otra habitación —le dice sin dejar de mirarme con rencor.

Su mirada se torna salvaje, automáticamente sé que este vampiro no piensa preguntarme quien soy, me exterminara en silencio tirando mis restos a algún callejón vacío.

Da un salto hacia adelante pero lo esquivo con agilidad. Es rápido, como todos, pero esta contrariado al notar mi fuerza.

Luchamos varios minutos, solo puedo concentrarme en sus movimientos y sus cejas pobladas. No es un mal luchador, sus inesperados movimientos me debilitan. Alguien tuvo que entrenarlo, la forma como pelea me recuerda mucho a la de Levi.

Quiero que se convierta en mi presa. Voy a cazarlo, aun si tengo que perseguirlo a los confines de la tierra.

Quiero su cabeza.

Quiero ser quien derrame sus entrañas sobre la tierra.

—¡Basta! —grita alguien, interponiéndose entre nosotros dos.

Me dejo caer hacia atrás observando la mano que ha impedido que el vampiro hunda sus garras en mi cuello. Es una mano delgada pero fuerte. Con una cicatriz de tres puntadas mal hechas.

El vampiro de ojos verdes transforma su enfurecido rostro y salvaje por uno lleno de confusión. Vuelve en si pestañeando rápidamente. Poco a poco sus facciones inhumanas se vuelven más normales y los colmillos reducen su tamaño al igual que las garras.

Mira con horror la sangre expandiéndose en la camisa del otro y se apresura en apartar la mano como si quemara con fuego.

—Mi amor —le dice balbuceando— ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Mi amor?

El monstruo salvaje acaba de convertirse en un animal doméstico y contrariado.

Me relajo un poco para poder observar los irreparables destrozos del salón, la mitad de los cuadros han caído y la cortinas ahora son solo tiras inservibles.

A mi lado reposa un cuadro con el vidrio disperso en fragmentos que me dejan ver una caligrafía inconfundible de escribano.

A mi lado, con un ademan más amenazador que protector, Levi Rivaille Ackerman clava sus ojos en mi con la misma expresión de hace ya varios años.

Bajo el arma y el vampiro baja las garras.

Eren, como se llama el vampiro, se olvida de mi por completo volcando su atención al brazo herido de Levi. Le rasga la camisa dejan ver el profundo corte, entonces pega la boca a la herida que el mismo infringió y comienza a lamerla para no desperdiciar ni un gramo de su alimento.

—¿Estas bien? —se apartó observando con preocupación la piel regenerada de Levi— ¿Te duele?

—Kaney —murmura Levi con la voz dura, fría y e indiferente.

—Levi

Me reconoce por completo

Lo reconozco.

Aparta a Eren de un empujón suave, debo cerrar los ojos para que su puño oscurezca mi mente. Lo admito es un chico rudo, mi hijo.

Me desmayo.

Si he de morir, quisiera que fuera ahora.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Extra: Traumando**

 _Un encuentro casual, era lo menos casual en nuestras vidas._


	8. EXTRA: Traumando (final)

**Este fic ya finalizó, estos son solo los extras.**

 **: )**

 **Supongo que este es el extra final. He arreglado los anteriores capítulos. Muchas gracias por leer este fic, alegran mi vida. Espero que les haya gustado. Las amo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama muertes locas.**

 **GENERO: ereri / AU/ romance / vampiros/ Eren celoso / mini Eren x Armin / extras**

* * *

El viejo Kaney despertó con un dolor de cabeza, hace más de una semana que vivía en el cuarto de huéspedes de aquella casa que estuvo a punto de destrozar.

Aquella era su base secreta, desde la cama con dosel hasta la puerta de madera fina. Y no, aún no era un anciano con aires de grandeza. Él era Kaney, el gran cazador de vampiros que vino a salvar a su "orgullo" de las manos de ese sucio vampiro.

Aceptaba que el niño con cara de "voy a chuparte la sangre", fuera el hijo legítimo de su orgullo, y le pidió disculpas por la forma en la que entró a esa casa. Pero nunca perdonaría a Eren Jaeger.

Deslizándose como un reptil en la noche, Kenny llegó hasta el pasillo de abajo cerca de la habitación de Andrew.

El niño, ya no tan niño, había acorralado a Armin sobre la cama y disfrutaba chupando y lamiendo el cuello del rubio. Sin darse cuenta que "el abuelito" Kaney los espiaba por una de las rendijas de la ventana.

Kaney aplaudió internamente los progresos de su nito, en esos días le había enseñado las mil y un formas de como seducir a tu presa. A este paso, Andrew se convertiría en su segundo pequeño orgullo.

Continuando con la travesía, llegó hasta el salón principal.

Su orgullo, Levi, se encontraba sentado en una de las pulcras mesas del comedor.

Jadeaba, no, no jadeaba. Un Ackerman nunca jadea de aquella forma. Su Levi era un macho pelo en pecho. No una mujer que jadeaba.

—…sigue chupando —lo escuchó decir en voz alta.

Kaney pestañeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que Levi no se encontraba solo, la odiosa cabellera del chupasangre se asomaba entre sus piernas, siendo sostenida con fuerza por las manos del pelinegro.

¿Es que acaso en esa casa nadie descansaba de noche?

A este paso se convertiría en un motel de sexo.

Molesto, Kaney decidió interrumpirlo, pero el ojiverde fue más rápido. Saboreando el pene de Levi con la boca, dio grandes lamidas en aquel falo. Fue sacándolo con cuidado para succionar la punta demostrando que era un niño bueno a Levi.

—Termine —ronroneó Eren mirando con adoración al pelinegro.

—Bien —Levi hizo una mueca de burla— ahora puedes alimentarte.

Casi con desesperación, Eren se puso de pie sujetando con fuerza los hombros del pelinegro, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda se tornaron carmesí cuando hundió el rostro en el cálido cuello de Levi. Gimió sin pudor alguno, con los colmillos hinchados e implorantes, al olfatear la caliente sangre que corría por las venas de ese delicado cuello.

—Muerde

—Sí, bebé

Las manos de Eren se deslizaron hasta el pecho de Levi, tanteando para ubicar aquellos pezones erectos y tibios al contacto con las yemas de sus dedos. Los oprimió y jugó con ellos mientras lamía el cuello de Levi.

Abrió la boca para morderlo.

Los caninos se hundieron en la piel, rasgándola, succionando la sangre con la boca.

Era obsceno.

Levi, su orgullo, su querido futuro matón de vampiros movía las caderas tratando de rozar la entrepierna de Eren.

Con las piernas colgadas en el aire, estaba sentado en la mesa, atrajo al ojiverde.

 _"¡Deténganse!_ " quería gritar Kaney.

Impotente, oculto desde su rincón, observaba a esos dos enredando sus cuerpos como lagartijas en celo.

Pero ya lo pagarían.

En especial ese vampiro que saboreaba la sagrada sangre de su orgullo.

Levi abrió los ojos, siendo presa de las placenteras sensaciones que le provocaban los dientes de Eren, suspiró dejándose llevar por aquellas manos que recorrían su cuerpo.

No se dio cuenta en que momento el zumbante sonido de una cuchilla le corto la respiración.

Por alguna razón, la oca de Eren dejó de lamer la sangre que brotaba de su cuello. Pestañeando con sorpresa, Levi bajo la vista para ver el cuerpo sin cabeza de su esposo.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Kaney, regodeándose por su hazaña.

—¿Eren? —Levi tocó el cuerpo del ojiverde, al instante, cayó al suelo como un costal de papas. La cabeza había rodado más al fondo.

—Me la llevaré como trofeo —Kaney estuvo tentado a coger la cabeza de Eren por los cabellos y huir de casa. Pero Levi lo miró con un gesto de profundo odio.

—¡Qué carajo haces aquí! —le grito, saltando de la mesa para buscar la cabeza decapitada.

—¿No recuerdas que me invitaste a pasar un fin de semana en tu casa? —cuestionó el otro

—Fue Eren quien te invito, por mi te habría enviado al mismo infierno

—Ya pague los destrozos de la casa —Kaney intentó quitarle la cabeza— eres mi orgullo Levi, tienes que ser comprensivo.

—Deja de joderme, me abandonaste hace años y ahora vuelve para decapitar a mi esposo.

—Fue un degollamiento.

Levi bufó con molestia, intentando volver a pegar la cabeza de Eren al cuerpo original.

—Agradece que puede regenerarse —lo amenazó Levi— ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubieras ocasionado?

—La vida de un viudo no es tan solitaria como parece…

—¡Cállate!

—No entiendo como ese vampiro pueda hacerte feliz

—Es mi familia —Levi dejó de temblar cuando vio como un ligero humo volvía a cocer ambas extremidades separadas.

Familia.

Kaney siempre había odiado esa palabra. Pero su orgullo se veía feliz.

—Volveré dentro de tres unas —carraspeó con dignidad

—Esa frase es arcaica

Kaney le sonrió.

—De todas formas volveré.

—Haz lo que quieras —Levi se puso sobre Eren, esperando que abriera los ojos. El ojiverde volvió a la vida tosiendo con fuerza.

Kaney se acercó a ambos, Levi se veía amenazante.

Igual al niño a quien abandonó hace tiempo.

Se quitó el sombrero para ponérselo a Levi, los tiempos cambiaban. Lo mejor sería volver a la base de estrategias con los demás cazadores.

—¿Pareces feliz, cierto? —le dijo, alejándose.

—Lo soy.

Eren abrió los ojos en pleno estado de shock, se puso alerta demasiado tarde. Levi continuaba sentado sobre él.

—¿Qué paso? —le preguntó

—No —negó Levi— acabas de morir hace unos minutos.

—¿¡Que!? —abrazó al pelinegro— lo lamento, no volverá a pasar.

—No, no volverá a pasar.

Levi le dio un beso, sorprendiéndolo.

Sobre la mesa yacía el sombrero de Kaney, intacto. Como un mudo testigo de aquel encuentro.

Se podría decir que era una típica noche de verano en casa de los Jaeger.

 **FIN**


End file.
